Words fall through me and always fool me
by tragicallyconfused
Summary: He was always there for her and somehow through it all she fell for him. Aria/Ezra AU
1. 2013

_**SO I tried editing with all that's in me but I failed (miserably) This will be an two-shot. Hardy and Ezra are 5 years older and Aria is twenty four in the present day. Ezra never taught at Rosewood high or even entered the small town.**_

* * *

_**Words fall through me and always fool me  
**_

_** 23**__**rd**__** May 2014, Rosewood (06:20)**_

_R_osewood was a beautiful town, it was small and had rustic houses with all sorts of history to them. Something she had always found interesting. Nine months ago, she had moved back to Rosewood into an apartment with her three best-friends. It was something she never thought she'd do after all for the last couple of years she had been living alongside the man she had "loved" and his best-friend but things happened and she had returned to her hometown.

Since she had come back, she had gotten a job at Rosewood high. Working alongside her mother wasn't exactly something she wanted to do, but it was a means to an end. Aria Montgomery was a writer not a teacher, she didn't have in her to pursue such a career nor did she have the passion. She wasn't _him_. Her eyes flickered at the thought of him and she stared at the ceiling. _Rosewood Daily_ didn't have any open positions so she had to settle. It wasn't long-term, or so she told herself. The brunette sat upright and pushed the blanket off her body as she got out of bed.

Her friends were in their living room—all of them were wide wake—and talking, very loudly, about something. After a very quick shower, she got dressed into a pencil skirt and a loose V-neck blouse which she tucked into the skirt. Her hair was in a loose bun and she applied minimal make-up before she left her room. She didn't bother greeting her friends until she had a coffee in her hand. They had spoken about this, her friends and she had, when they were younger, it hadn't seemed like it would ever happen but then one by one they all returned to Rosewood and it hadn't been until she arrived that they all decided to move together.

It seemed like a good time, they were all in their mid-twenties and if it wasn't now it wouldn't be later. Unlike her, they were all in serious relationships however they weren't living with their respective other but that didn't mean Aria wouldn't be greeted to the sight of an man in an towel every now and then. Emily's girlfriend had the decency to leave the shower or her room fully clothed much to Aria's appreciation.

"So Aria, guess who's back in town" Hanna teased, as she cupped her coffee with both hands, and then looked at her "Holden Strauss, that's who" She said, with a wink.

Aria rolled her eyes "You know the whole point of me guessing is you _actually_ giving me a chance to guess" She said, amused.

Spencer moved over so Aria could sit down next to her "And that's never going to happen since Hanna doesn't have an patient bone in her body" She said, nonchalantly, as she looked through a folder regarding a case.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Exactly what it states" Spencer replied, and a yawn escaped her mouth.

Emily shook her head in disbelief "One day, we will have breakfast together and the two of you will not fight. One day." She said, hopeful, and Hanna rolled her eyes as she raised her hand to look at her cuticles.

"Never going to happen" Hanna said, in a sing-song voice. "Spencer is _way _too conceited" She added,

Spencer put the folder down and looked at her, wide-eyed "I am not _conceited_. Am I conceited?" She asked, as she looked at Aria.

Aria smiled a little "Just a teeny bit" She replied, and her friend huffed in annoyance after being proven wrong. Hanna smirked in victory, it was these little things—stupid arguments and moments together— Aria had missed whilst she was in New York. Yes, she had friends there but it wasn't the same. She was never as close to them as she had been to these three girls. They were all so different yet they were best-friends.

"So, when me and Cale—" Hanna began but was interrupted by Spencer "Caleb and I" The preppy brunette corrected and, had, once again, the folder in her hand. Aria couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

Hanna glared at her lawyer friend "Whatever" She replied, "So when we were in New York we saw Hardy alongside a pretty redhead" She said, and, instantly, saw her friend's facial expression drop. Aria stared down at her coffee and Hanna wondered whether she had done the right thing by telling her but then she realized that if she had been in that position she would want to know, and her friend deserved to know.

"Oh" Aria commented, vaguely "Good for him" She added,

"What did you guys break up anyways?" Hanna asked, curiously "It's nearly been a year and you haven't said a word. We haven't had break-up ice-cream and we haven't heard you complain about how awful he is. Why won't you _just_ tell us?"

A look of frustration was etched on Aria's face "Perhaps because I _don't_ want to tell you. We may be best-friends, Han, but that does not mean we are not entitled to some privacy. I am allowed to want to keep things to myself" She exclaimed in a bitter tone and then sighed "I need to go, mom wants me to help her for some assembly thing" She added, sounding dejected. Aria placed her mug on her table and walked towards the door, she grabbed her bag and left.

The blonde sat, wide-eyed "Is she PMS-ing or something. All I did was ask a question" She said, shrugging it off.

"You know it's a touchy subject for her" Emily said, "Just don't keep shoving it in her face that her relationship was failed" She suggested,

"I don—"

"Yes, you do" Spencer interrupted, "Just buy her lunch and you guys will be fine again" She added,

Hanna nodded "Fine" She said, sighing "All I wanted to know was why they broke up. Is that so bad?" She asked,

_**12th May 2011, a small bar in down town New-York**_

Ezra Fitz sat in the loud bar, he sighed and ordered another beer. It hadn't been an ideal way to spend a Thursday night especially considering he had a class the next day but since Hardy had nagged him he decided he would come and here he was sitting alone. The idea of tonight was for Ezra to meet Hardy's girlfriend, it wasn't often when his best-friend liked a girl so much he decided to take an more serious approach as opposed to just sleeping with her so he, somewhat, looked forward to tonight but it seemed as though his friend would be late.

He was sitting on the counter beside the bar and could, from the corner of his eyes, see some sleazy guy trying to chat up a beautiful girl. Most of the time, he would just ignore it as usually her friends would intervene but it seemed as if that was not happening.

"Hey" He said, loudly "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

The guy, who was much more muscular than Ezra, turned around and looked at him with a chuckle "Oh yeah, and if I don't what are you doing to do—throw your book at me!" He said, and laughed. Ezra glared at him and then looked at the girl who seemed nervous.

"Well, if you continue being such a jerk I might consider it." He bluffed, and the guy rolled his eyes.

"Okay geek, whatever" The guy said, and then turned around to the girl. "Come on, sexy. Just give me your number—Screw that, I can just book a room and we can—," He moved closer to her ear and whispered something Ezra could not hear.

Her eyes widened and she shuddered "Are you fucking serious?" She spat out, "Get the hell away from me. Can you not get it in your thick head? I do not want to sleep with you. You are the last person I would ever sleep with." The girl said angrily, she was obviously scared and sickened by whatever this guy did.

"I was _serious_" Ezra said as he got up and walked over to the two of them with his book in his hand "Get the hell away from her" He said, sternly.

"Or what, pussyboy" The guy asked, and Ezra didn't know what overcame him.

Suddenly, he swung the book in his hand across the guy's face. The girl's eyes widened and she gasped, she quickly got off her chair. Blood released from the guy's nose and she looked at the other stranger, who had helped her, and saw people was rushing over—security was coming—and she had been in enough situations to know that it would not end well for the attractive stranger. She grabbed his hand and rushed out of the bar.

He ran out with her and they ran down several blocks until they lost track of the man he had just hit, she sat down on the bench and he sat down next to her. All of sudden, a laugh escaped her mouth and it seemed infectious as he began to laugh too.

"I can't believe you hit him with your book" She said, and he smiled as he looked at her. Her hazel eyes were the most magnificent thing he had ever seen in his entire life and she looked at him with such adoration "Thank you, he was an asshole and I should have just … left" She said, shaking her head

Ezra shook his head "No, no it wasn't your fault" He said, "I'm Ezra" He added, offering her his hand.

"Aria" He said, and shook his hand "I can't believe I hit a guy with my book—it was Ulysses so it must've hurt—for the first time in my entire existence" He said,

The girl—Aria—smiled "Well I am glad to hear you don't go around just hitting guys with books" She said, teasingly.

He let out a laugh "So, were you waiting for someone?" He asked, "I'm afraid that because of me you won't be able to go back to that bar tonight. Or ever." Ezra said, it still came as such a shock to him that he had done what he did. He was never a violent type even when he was younger but something about that sleaze acting so awfully to her made him incredibly angry.

"It's fine, really." Aria assured him with a bright smile "How about I buy you a hotdog or something? I think I owe you." She suggested, and then brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear "It won't make up for what you did but I could also buy you a soda" She said, and then giggled.

"Sounds great" He replied, with a grin.

Aria smiled "I saw a hotdog stand a couple of blocks away. I hope you don't mind a walk" She said, hopeful, and he shook his head "So, what do you do? If that's not too personal" She asked, and he chuckled.

"I am a teacher" Ezra said, "Sounds terribly mundane, doesn't it?"

She shook her head "No, of course not. My parents are teachers, and I would also be pursuing teaching but I am incredibly impatient when it comes to ill-mannered teenagers" She commented and he laughed "What do you teach?"

"English" He replied

"That's what I am majoring in" Aria said with a bright smile "Okay, so what's your favourite book. No classics." She added,

Ezra groaned "Oh god, that's hard. Uh, okay. I suppose 'Once'" He said, "I just love the whole dynamic of their relationship, it's realistic yet really romantic" He added, and then saw her wide eyes.

"That's my favourite too" She whispered, "Wow, this is amazing." She added,

He nodded "Yeah, I've never met someone who had read it. It's not exactly the most famous book but it's really great" He said, softly.

"So, where do you teach?" Aria asked, curiously.

"Vassar" He replied, "Where do you learn?" His attempt at a joke was rather lame but she still laughed

"I _learn_ at Columbia" Aria said, playing along. "I was originally going to go to this college in my home-town but I chose against it"

"Why?" Ezra asked, curiously.

"—during my sophomore year of high-school my best-friend was murdered, and after we were tortured by this freak who knew everything about us and held it against us. It wasn't until our senior year, he was caught and he was someone I was friends with. Someone I trusted—Rosewood has lots of bad memories so I ran away when I could to the city that never sleeps" She exclaimed, dramatically, and then spun around the empty block.

He smiled about her ability to be so carefree and happy despite what had happened "I'm sorry for what happened, you seem very strong" He commented, and she shrugged "So, Miss Aria how is the city that never sleeps treating you?"

"Could be better but then again it could also be worse" Aria said, nonchalantly, he smiled and then saw as a cab stopped right by them. The door opened and his best-friend rushed out, he looked at the two of them with a furrowed eyebrow.

"What are the two of you doing out here?" He asked, walking towards them, and for a moment Ezra stood, confused. Hardy walked over to Aria and pecked her on the lips causing Ezra to realize what was actually happening. Aria pulled away and looked at Ezra, she never forgot the look in Ezra's eyes. He seemed disappointed and upset. The two of them never did tell Hardy what had happened that night, it remained between the two of them.

_**23**__**rd**__** May 2014, Rosewood (13:45)**_

He was a stranger to Rosewood and to small towns, his life had consisted of the hustle of bustle of New York. The only time he was free of that was when he was taken to the Hamptons when he was younger and ever since he was sixteen he hadn't been. He licked his bottom lip, nervously, knowing that being here was a bad decision. The last thing he need was for his friend to hate him even more than he had but for crazy reason he felt as though this was something he had to do.

It was stupid, crazy and naïve.

After staying still for a couple of moments, he stepped out of the station only to be greeted by suburbia when he exited. Everything was so picturesque, so idyllic. There was no wonder why she had left, he could imagine that there was an expectation here for everyone and she never would mould into someone's expectation. She was unexpected, and passionate and wonderful. You could never know what she would do next and that was one thing he loved about her. One of the many.

Ezra didn't know where to go, and where she was even staying. She had, once, mentioned something about where she lived. Bridgewater Lane? He couldn't, quite, seem to remember where exactly she used to live. A groan escaped his mouth and he decided on eating something before he went to go see her, if she was even here. He walked down a couple of blocks until he arrived at what seemed to be Rosewood's town-centre. He almost let out a laugh when he saw a small dinner called 'Aunt Bessie's" but that didn't stop him from going in. He walked into the diner which seemed to be something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel.

After he took a seat, he was greeted by an elderly woman who he presumed was the owner of the diner. She smiled brightly at him as she held a notepad and a book. He looked up from his menu and then smiled in response.

"Hello Darling, what can I get for you?" Aunt Bessie asked, sweetly.

"Uh, I am not so sure. How about a coffee for now?" He replied,

She nodded "Okay and I will also get you a pie—you look like you need it— don't worry, it's on the house" She said,

He chuckled "Sounds great" He added, "Thank you"

The woman with slivery white hair smiled a crooked smile "No problem, you here to see someone? We don't get any visitors in this town. We did when that poor girl was killed—but it was mainly reporters. Sleazy ole reporters, they wouldn't let those four girls alone no wonder they all left when they could" She said, shaking her head in disapproval.

Ezra's lips parted as he listened to her, he remembered her saying something her friend. _During my sophomore year of high-school my best-friend was murdered. _Her voice echoed in his head, she had never said too much about her home town and he wasn't even sure that Hardy knew about what had happened. "Did one of them happen to be Aria Montgomery?" He asked,

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion "You're not one of them, are you?" He shook his head "Who, exactly, are you?" She asked, sternly.

"Ezra Fitz" He replied, almost immediately "I knew her when she lived in New York, we were room-mates" He added, with a low laugh "And I just wanted to get in touch with her but I don't know where she lives or her number"

A small smile tugged on her lips assuring him that she believed him "Oh, I see. Well she works at Rosewood High, and she lives in that new building by the brew. I do not know the apartment number but I hope you succeed"

It was his turn to eye her, suspiciously "In what?"

"In wooing the girl" She replied as though it were obvious "There has to be a reason you came to this small-town and not just to reconnect with your f_riend" _

_**February 2012, Hardy and Ezra's apartment**_

It had been a couple of months since Aria had met her boyfriend's best-friend in a bar and ever since she had slowly intervened in their lives. Almost everything the two did involve her in some aspect, she had even been staying with them in their two bedroom apartment. She laid on the bed reading the material required for the test she had on Monday and a yawn escaped her mouth. In a couple of months she would graduate and she could not wait.

The door opened, Ezra walked in with a white T-shirt and his boxers. He looked at her, amused. "You look like you want to cry" He commented, amused.

"Not funny" She said, with a glare "Is there any pasta left?"

He shook his head "No, I'm afraid it's finished" He said, sounding dejected.

"What?" Aria said, wide-eyed "But when I came home from college there was still some left" She asked,

Ezra nodded "Yes, but then I came home" He said, with a chuckle. His smirk faded once he saw her glare at him, she got up and pushed past him on the way out "Hey, I was hungry. Can you blame me? Plus, that Pasta was mind-blowingly food" She mimicked him as he spoke "Hey, real mature" He added, rolling his eyes.

"You know you should watch your weight. All those pies, and cakes and take-outs can't be good for you" Aria said, as she turned around, and poked him in the stomach. He rolled his eyes and then plopped on the couch.

"Speaking of Pie, there's a new bakery opened across the McLarens" He said, and changed the channel.

Aria sighed as she thought of the delicious desert "Do you want to go get some?" She asked,

"I thought you told me to watch my weight" He asked, with a furrowed eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes "I was kidding, idiot. You coming or not?"

"You know, I think you need to be nicer to me. I do nothing but tolerate your presence and you're mean, Aria." He said, dramatically.

"So … you're not coming?" Aria asked, confused.

"Oh, no, I'm coming" He stood up, "This is pie we're talking about" He said as though it were obvious, and she supressed a giggle as she saw him rushing into his room. Over the last couple of months Aria and Ezra had become closer as friends. She would even go as far as to say he was one of her closest friends in New York at least. The sound of her phone chiming startled her and she took it out of her pocket only to see an incoming call from Hardy.

Hardy worked long hours and late hours because of the fact he was a lawyer so the majority of her day was either spent at College and out with her friends or just in this apartment, that she had unofficially moved in to, alongside Ezra.

"Hey babe" She heard his voice "How's it going?"

"Good not great." Aria replied, with a pout "I miss you" She added, and then saw Ezra come out fully-dressed "Fitz and I are going to get some pie. Want some?"

He laughed "No, what is it with you guys and pie? I miss you too. I'm going to be here for a couple more hours so don't wait up" He replied,

"Okay fine" She said, with a sigh "I love you" She said, with a small smile.

"I love you too" Hardy said, "I'll see you in a bit—tell Fitz if he makes a move on you I'll make sure he will never have kids" He added and she giggled as she hung up.

Ezra eyed her, curiously, and then grabbed his keys. Aria followed him out and as they walked towards the elevator she looked at him—at his intoxicating blues eyes, at unshaven face resembling one of an tired man, and pink lips which were pressed into an thin line—he was attractive, and she would be an liar if she said she didn't feel anything towards him, she did but he was her boyfriend's best-friend. She wondered how it would be if he did ever make a move on her. Of course, she would recoil. She would, wouldn't she? They stepped into the elevator and observed how he spoke to a neighbour, he was so friendly and kind even though he didn't realize it.

Yes, of course she would. She was in love with Hardy Matthews, he was her boyfriend not Ezra Fitz. But something was brewing inside her, a feeling she had never felt before. It caused her to have butterflies in her stomach and blush every time he looked at her, longingly. It was as though he were suffering. Once they were walking side by side on the streets of New York and she had her hands inside the pocket of her coat. The harsh wind hit against her face and she let out a sigh. He looked at her, and smiled. She was still not used to New York's harsh weather and she never dressed correctly for it. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. Aria looked up at him curiosity and he realized what he had done.

"You'll feel warmer this way" He said, simply, and they both knew that this was overstepping the thin line—the boundary—they had but they shrugged it off after all they had an legitimate excuse—the cold—but she still looked up at him tears brimming her eyes due to the cold harsh air and he looked at her eyes of ever-changing colour. He could see specks of blue, brown and even a hint of green in her eyes and looked away. She bit her lower lip and knew that he never would do something to jeopardize his relationship with Hardy, they had been best-friends since elementary school.

Aria felt comforted in his arms and she felt absolutely awful for thinking so. Soon enough, they arrived at the little bakery. It was empty and she followed him to the counter. They looked at the different selections of deserts and she rolled her eyes as she looked at how in awe he was.

"Its pie not love, Ezra" Aria retorted,

"Well considering no one will love me, I'll have to settle for pie" He said as they took a seat in the small table by the window after ordering.

Aria looked at the pretty waitress who was eyeing him but he took no notice of it. She shook her head in disbelief. "She was flirting with you." Aria said, in a whisper. He scrunched his face up rather adorably and she rolled her eyes. "You should go get her number" She suggested.

"She wasn't—"

"Yes she was" Aria said, wide-eyed.

"I don't want to" He replied, and then saw as she walked towards them with pie.

For a moment she looked at him strangely and then she parted her lips to speak "Why?" She asked,

"Because I am past the point in my life where I want to be in meaningless relationships that last only a month or so—I want the real thing" He said, and then sighed. He watched as she began to eat the pie.

Aria licked her bottom lip and then thought about herself "And what if the real thing never comes?" She asked,

"What do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his brow. He saw some whipped cream on the corner of her lip and absent-mindedly wiped it with his thumb and licked his thumb. She looked at him in shock but they pretended as if it never happened.

"What if you spend your whole life searching and never find this real thing" Aria said, "Wouldn't it be better to just find someone who you like and are, somewhat, compatible with?" She asked, and he nodded.

Ezra smiled a faint smile "I don't want _compatible_. I don't want to settle and I am fine with being alone if that never happens. I want to be so love in a person that my day feels incomplete without a kiss or a look from them. I want to wake up in love and go to sleep in love. I don't want to ever have doubts. I want love that makes me feel as though I am the luckiest person in the world" He said, and she looked down at her pie.

"You're a hopeless romantic" Aria observed,

"Yes, and so are you" He replied, and the two sat in comfortable silence followed by an array of photographs and videos on her part.

_**23**__**rd**__** May 2014, Rosewood (14:21)**_

In the past months Aria had found herself shifting into a daily routine. Every morning she would wake up at six and then have breakfast with her friends, after which she would walk to Rosewood high and maybe grab a coffee on the way. Usually, she would end up talking to her mother in the halls of Rosewood high. Despite her disdain for normal, she felt comfortable here. Sometimes it was okay to have a regular routine and not always be so spontaneous. She enjoyed knowing everything and everyone after all she didn't have as many as she once did.

Her eyes glanced over the writing of a ninth grader and she was, then, interrupted by a knock on the door. Aria looked up and saw Hanna holding a box of, what seemed like, cupcakes. She smiled a little as the blonde entered her classroom.

"I'm sorry for being _so_ insensitive in the morning" Hanna said, apologetically, "Sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me" She admitted

Aria nodded "No, I understand. If it were you I would be curious too, and the truth is the reason my relationship failed was because—" She began, and was interrupted. Hanna shook her head and then pulled a chair sitting in front of her.

"It doesn't matter." Hanna replied, and opened the box "Who cares? Relationships fail. Things happen. We move on" She added, with a bright smile. "Do you remember when it was us here in this classroom?" She asked.

The brunette smiled and nodded as she took a red velvet cupcake "I do" She replied "Oh god, it seems like so long ago." She said, with a sigh.

"We're still young" Hanna said, stubbornly.

Her friend laughed "That is true, Han. We're only as young as we feel" She said, amused.

"And I feel sixteen" The blonde said, smiling "So, are we going to Mona's party tonight?" She asked,

"Do we have too?" Aria asked, with a sigh.

Hanna nodded "Yes, we do" She replied "We're going to look pretty and go out to a party which will be great because … Mona and have fun. I have had enough of this adult life" She added, and Aria nodded with a laugh.

_**21**__**st**__** June 2013, Hardy and Ezra's apartment **_

Ezra watched as Hardy organized everything for Aria's party, and he sipped his beer. It was a surprise party and she didn't know it was happening, she didn't even have the slightest of hint. They had made sure she would be oblivious. It had been nearly three years since they were living together and Ezra kept thinking about moving out. He hadn't told anyone but maybe it would be a good idea. He was nearly thirty and was earning enough to have an apartment of his home. He needed privacy, his own space and not being greeted to the sight of Aria and Hardy kissing.

"Can _you _please help me?" Hardy said as he hung a couple of banners and Ezra placed his beer on the table walking towards him. He got some tape and stuck of the edges to the wall, he could hear Aria's voice yelling at him telling him not to use tape as it would get rid of some of the paint on the wall.

"You do realize that she will know no one, tonight, at the party" Ezra said, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

Hardy furrowed his eyebrow "She will know _you_" He said, obviously.

He let out a little scoff "And that's it. The rest of these people are your friends." He replied.

"It's not my fault she doesn't have many friends" Hardy said, nonchalantly, and looked around seeing if there was anything else needing to be taken care of.

"She _HAS FRIENDS" _Ezra said, defensively.

His friend chuckled at his sudden outburst and just as he was about to respond he heard a knock on the door "Everyone's here" He said, excitedly, and then went to open the door. Ezra picked up his beer and sighed as he saw the crowds of people coming into the apartment. In less than ten minutes music was blaring and people were being very sociable. He didn't want to be here tonight and he knew Aria wouldn't.

But he didn't want to seem as though he thought he knew more about her than her actual boyfriend did. He could remember her saying something about having low-key celebrations, ever since she had started working at a publishing company she had always been tired and she wouldn't want to have to pretend to be happier than she was for the sake of everyone else. He saw Maggie, one of his closest friends, walk towards him.

"Are you prepared to act as though you aren't in love with Hardy's girlfriend?" Maggie asked, a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"I am _not _in love with her" Ezra replied, rolling his eyes and held the beer bottle to his mouth "I don't know why you would ever think that I am" He added,

"Cause you are, idiot. You're infatuated with her. If it wasn't crazy it would be cute" She said,

He let out a humourless laugh and then saw as Hardy quietened everyone. The room, suddenly, went dark and after a couple of seconds they could hear the sound of her key opening the door. As though it were practiced everyone said 'Happy Birthday' on time. Aria was clearly startled and he watched as she forced a smile. Hardy walked towards her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on her lips whilst whispering things in her ear. Ezra looked away and then after a couple of minutes he stepped out onto the fire-escape. He climbed to the room and sat on the edge looking at the view. He watched as everything was illuminated by the light. It was all so beautiful and seemed so full of hope.

Whilst downstairs, Aria blew out her candles and smiled as she looked at everyone. She cut a slice of cake and fed Hardy, she appreciated his effort but the truth was she wanted something low-key she had told Ezra so he would tell Hardy but it seemed as though that hadn't happened.

Hardy wrapped his arm around her waist and introduced her to everyone "Where's Ezra?" She asked, whispering into his ear. "I don't know. Does it matter?" He said, as he looked down at her. She forced a smile and then leaned up kissing him softly on his lips "No, it doesn't" She replied.

After an hour or so Aria escaped, she began getting worried as she hadn't seen Ezra yet and then realized he would be in his safe-haven: The roof. She climbed up the fire escape and saw him sitting on the edge of the room. It always terrified her when he did that, he could fall off any second. Something could, something could startle him and he'd fall.

"Ezra …" She called, softly, and he tilted his head seeing her. "What are you doing up here? You missed cake." She said, biting her lower lip.

He chuckled and then turned around "I just needed to breathe" He said, slowly.

Her eyes caught the beer bottles on the floor "How many have you had?" She asked, referring to the bottles on the floor. He shrugged "You know how dangerous it is to come up here and drink. What if you fell, Ezra? You could die" She said, angrily.

"Would that be so bad?" He asked, in a whisper.

She stomped over and pulled him up, he looked down at her. They were so close together "Don't you dare ever say that. Do you hear me? Don't you dare?" She spat angrily, still holding onto him. He could feel her body pressed against his.

"I was just joking" He said, quietly "I didn't mean it" He looked at her worry-filled eyes.

She nodded and then wrapped her arms around her neck. Hesitantly, he held her waist "I don't ever want to lose you" She murmured against his chest, and he didn't see the lonesome tear that escaped her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either" He added, knowing that there was no going back. The thin line had been crossed and even if they wanted too they couldn't ever go back.

_**23**__**rd**__** May 2014, Rosewood (15:20)**_

Spencer sat in her apartment alone looking through the several papers she had, she got up to get a bottle of water. This case had really been stressing her, and had become her entire life. It was, primarily, the reason why she was so excited to go Mona's party. She would be able to get away from work for once, a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. She turned around and opened the door.

A guy—an attractive one—greeted her with a smile "Hello" He began "Uh, is Aria here?" He asked, she shook her head and narrowed her eyes in curiosity as she saw him. He looked familiar but she couldn't, quite, recall where she had seen him but then it hit her. Aria has shown her a picture a couple of years back, he was Hardy's best-friend.

"No, she's working. She should be home in an hour or so" Spencer replied, "You're Ezra, right? I remember Aria speaking about you, she said you were one of her closest friends." She added, and he nodded.

Ezra smiled a little "Yes, I was. Has she spoken about me recently?" He asked, She shook her head "No, she hasn't spoken about New York since she got back" She replied, he sighed and wonder whether coming here was actually a good idea.

"I need to go" He said, suddenly "Sorry for disturbing, I should—" He turned around and then bumped into someone—a blonde—who looked up at him angrily "I'm sorry" He said, immediately, and she nodded pushing past him.

Hanna looked, curiously, at him as he rushed off "Who the hell is he?" She asked Spencer.

"I think he may be the reason why Aria left New York" Spencer replied and then rushed out of the apartment "Hey, wait!" She called

_**25th November 2013, Aria, Hardy and Ezra's apartment**_

Aria slammed the door shut as she left their bedroom after another stupid argument, she rubbed her eyes and grabbed her bag leaving her apartment. Ezra watched from the kitchen and then saw Hardy leave his bedroom.

"What the hell did you do?" Ezra asked, curiously.

Hardy shrugged "I don't know, one minute we were fine and then she was just—" He said,

Ezra didn't even listen to his excuses instead he also rushed out of the apartment. Once he was out of the apartment complex he looked left and right until he saw her. He rushed down the street until he caught up with her. He saw as she turned around and her eyes were full of tears, it broke his heart, and immediately he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey" He said, softly, as she sobbed on his chest "It's okay" He murmured and kissed the top of her head "It's okay" He let go of her "Are you okay?" He asked, softly, and saw her smile a little but she wasn't smiling at him but behind him. He turned around and saw Hardy.

She walked towards her boyfriend and Ezra watched as they made up, he sighed and walked past them. No one noticed his absence, or so he thought. Aria looked over Hardy's shoulder as he walked past her but she didn't do anything. She just allowed Hardy to hold her and closed her eyes.

_**26**__**th**__** July 2013, Aria, Hardy and Ezra's apartment**_

It had been a whole month since Aria and Hardy had worked their issues out. Hardy was gone away for the weekend to visit his grandmother and the two friends were alone in the apartment. Usually, they would just go about their daily routine and eat dinner or lunch together but everything just seemed so awkward all of a sudden. Ezra would barely look her in the eye when they spoke and it was killing her. She walked out of her room and watched as he marked papers.

"How's the life of a teacher?" Aria asked, teasingly.

He chuckled a little "One day you will stop making fun of my profession" He replied,

"One day isn't any day soon" She said, with a smile "Do you want to go catch a movie? The great Gatsby is playing, do you want to go and complain about how awfully it is adapted and how it is crucifying the words of Scott Fitzgerald?"

Ezra looked at her "As tempting as that sounds I'm afraid I have to stay home and mark all these papers" He replied,

"Oh" Aria said, "Couldn't you do that tomorrow?"

He shook his head

"Come on, Ezra, I'm sure you can" Aria said, smiling brightly "Let's go, please"

"_NO!" _He said, loudly, startling her. She stiffened and looked at him, wide-eyed. He had never spoken to her in a raised voice "Just because Hardy isn't here doesn't mean that you can suddenly acknowledge my existence and I'm not going to pretend like I don't care. The only time you want to spend time with me is when he's being a jerk to you or isn't here" He said,

Aria gulped, and shook her head "That's not true" She said, biting her lower lip.

"It is" Ezra replied, "Haven't you noticed? In the past couple of months you have been treating me as I don't matter, and then _BAM! _He does or says something and you come rushing to me so I can make you feel about yourself or tell him off. I am not your puppet, Aria."

She looked at him, sadly, "I am sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't mean it to make y—"

He scoffed "I don't want your pity, Aria." He replied "I don't need to tell me you're sorry. I think I need to leave—I need to go" He said, standing up abruptly. She watched as she watched him leave, her heart raced and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

A couple of hours later he returned and saw all of his papers had been organized in three separate piles. The ones he had marked, the ones he needed to mark and the ones she thought he needed to re-mark. She would, often, do this when she was bored or thinking about something. He let out a little chuckle and then mentally berated himself for what he had said. It wasn't fair to her, he was just angry that her relationship with Hardy was moving forward and for him to be so was wrong—but he was.

He heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Aria in a pair of shorts and oversized t-shirt. She looked beautiful, just as she always did, and almost instantaneously he realized why he got so angry at the fact she was giving him less attention.

"Hey, I, uh, I'm sorry about what I did" Ezra said, apologetically "You didn't deserve it and I was being an ass" He added,

"—Hardy proposed to me" Aria said, suddenly, shocking him "It was, uh, an couple of months back and I said I wasn't ready—and that's true—he didn't tell you because he didn't know whether I would say yes or no and when I said no he told me not to tell you. He was embarrassed that I said no. Hardy may seem like he has thick skin and he does, majority of the time, but sometimes even the strongest people break."

Ezra looked down and shook his head in disbelief "Why are you telling me this?" He asked,

She pursed her lips together and her hands shook a little "The only reason I have been acting distant towards you when Hardy is here is because I don't want him to find out that—that I … I have _feelings_ for you, Ezra" And as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. Saying aloud just made it all the more real.

He licked his bottom lip, nervously, and nodded "How long has it been?" He asked,

"Since I met you" Aria replied, sheepishly.

"Since _you _met me" He asked, wide-eyed, and she nodded. He didn't know how to react, it wasn't every day when your best-friend's girlfriend admitted her feelings for you and you had the exact same feelings back. "_Oh god" _Ezra breathed as he rubbed his temple in frustration.

A sigh escaped her mouth "I'm sorry, I really am" She said, biting her lower lip "—we can forget this ever happened and we can—" She rambled, trying to find an way out but then he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes and walked towards her. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, she let out a squeal, and her body was pressed against his. She arched her back and raised her face. His face moved closer to her, she could feel his breath on her, and slowly he leaned in. His lips touched hers—she closed her eyes—and her fingers bounced on his chest as they reached the back of his neck. She moved backwards and he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The night ended in the two being absolutely enraptured in each other and claiming nothing happened the next morning.

**1st**** August, 2013. **

Ever since their slip a couple of nights ago, they barely spoke aside from the fact that they decided to keep what happened a secret. They both decided that it was a huge mistake, and that it was never to happened again. Aria was in her bedroom preparing for work the next day when she heard yelling, her eyes widened as she thought Hardy must have found out. She stepped out of her room and saw Ezra and Hardy standing in front of each-other.

"Aria, hear what this idiot is saying" Hardy said, as he turned around, and Aria looked at him curiously.

"What's happening? What is with all the yelling?" Aria asked,

Ezra looked at her for a mere moment and then shifted his glance over to his best-friend "I'm moving out" He said, and her eyes widened. Immediately her arms went out to her side and she looked at him, worriedly.

"Is this because of what _happened_?" She didn't know what caused the sudden outburst but for some reason she said this and Ezra looked at her, curiously, he didn't know what she thought she was doing and Hardy looked at the two of them.

"W-what are you talking about, Aria?" Hardy asked, and then looked at Ezra who was avoiding eye-contact.

Aria gulped "I, uh, I kissed Ezra" She said, and he looked at her.

"_YOU KISSED MY BEST-FRIEND?" _ Her boyfriend said, Anger brewing in his eyes and his voice.

She nodded "It wasn't his fault. You were gone and he was there, I knew him and he was being really sweet so I kissed him—Ezra pulled away immediately. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to hurt you. It didn't mean anything, Hardy," She said, and he didn't even look at her.

Hardy shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe you did this after everything we have been through. I love you, I proposed to you. We're over. This is over as it clearly doesn't mean anything to you, I can't even look at the both of you." He said, and then walked towards the door slamming the door shut, angrily.

Ezra sighed and then watched as Aria walked towards her room and closed the door. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before he rushed into her room, he saw her packing. She was putting everything that was hers in her suitcase.

"Why did you do that?" He asked,

"I am sorry I told him but he needed to know the truth" She replied, sniffling. She threw all of her shoes into the suitcase, and as she stopped to look at him he could see her tear stained cheek. He stopped her from packing.

"No, why did you lie? Why didn't you tell him that I was the one who kissed you? And that's not all that happened. We slept together, Aria." He said, as he held her upper arms. She shook her head and released herself out of his grip. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Aria grabbed her books and her laptop "Because I want him to forgive you. In a week or two, he will. It doesn't matter how he feels about me, I'm just a _girl_. I haven't known him since I was five like you did. You guys are best friends and in a couple of years the two of you are going to laugh at this." She stated,

"Do you remember when you said you didn't want to lose me?" Ezra asked, and she let out a sigh as she remembered her twenty-third birthday. "I didn't want to lose you either, and I don't want to now. You're not just a girl, you're Aria Montgomery. The girl I had lived with for the last three years. You annoyed me, left panties on the floor of our bathroom, stained the toilet sink with hair dye and harassed me endlessly about my _boring profession. _You can't just leave. Where would you even go?" He asked,

"Home" She replied, vaguely.

"You are _home" _Ezra said, wide-eyed "When Hardy comes—"

She shook her head "I don't want to be with Hardy anymore, Ezra, and I am going home. To Rosewood. And even if I do stay, and somehow the two of us—me and you—end up in a relationship. It wouldn't last long and you will have lost your best-friend and me."

Ezra closed his eyes "Please don't go" He pleaded "Don't leave me."

Aria smiled a sad smile and touched his face softly unable to stop the tears from falling "I am so sorry for ruining everything"

_**23**__**rd**__** May 2014, Rosewood (16:07)**_

The man sat, stiffly, in the apartment as he looked at the clock. More than half-an-hour ago he had been dragged into this place by Spencer claiming that Aria would be home any minute and he was still waiting. In his head, he thought of what to say. Every thought, phrase and words was in shambles. He didn't know what to say or to do. He didn't know whether to beg on his knees or be angry at her for leaving.

Aria was so young when he had first met her. She was still in college and was waitressing at a little diner she hated and he had watched as she changed over the years. He had seen her grow into a wonderful and smart woman. He sighed, Hardy didn't know what he had when he had her. He didn't realize how amazing the girl, who he slept next to, was and, often, took her for granted. Ezra had been there during the nights when he saw her crying on the couch or watching the clock awaiting for his arrival. He loved his best-friend but he was an ass for letting Aria go.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the burning stare of Hanna, he turned to face her and she smiled at him.

"So, you and Aria huh?" Hanna said, with a smirk "I always thought of Aria as an one-man girl but it seems as though she was getting down and dirty with the guy next door" She added, and his lips parted in shocked. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Spencer rolled her eyes "Don't mind Hanna." She said, "She doesn't think when she speaks"

Hanna tilted her head to the side and glared at the brunette "Don't mind Spencer, she thinks that everything that comes out of her mouth is pure gold" She taunted, "Everything that comes out of my mouth is _pure gold_" Spencer replied, a smirk tugging on her lips.

A sound resembling a chuckle escaped his mouth as he observed the two girls fight. He could see why Aria was friends with them, it was strange. Whenever Aria spoke of her friends it was as if all three girls were from different planets and he could definitely see it now. They were all so different and yet they were so close—they lived together. The door opened and Aria walked in alongside another girl—they were carrying boxes.

"Seriously, what the hell is in here?" Emily asked,

"Books, I think." Aria replied, "Can't believe my mom dragged us down to pick up my things from the _loft_" She said, frustrated.

Emily put the boxes down and then put her hands on her hips breathing in and out. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the man who had stood up all of a sudden. Hanna looked at her and motioned for her to be quiet by placing her finger on her lips. Aria shifted the box so that she could see in front of her. She let out an gasp as she saw the man who she hadn't stopped thinking about since she left New York.

"Ezra …"

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought in the reviews :) And if you have any questions, please do review or PM._**


	2. 2014

**It's here. Finally. Part two of this three part story or so I, currently, think it will be three parts. Hope y'all reading it and ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. Didn't have time to proof read! SORRY!**

* * *

**23 May 2014**

Her eyes observed the man in front of her, she saw everything that had changed. His hair had been trimmed much to her annoyance, she had always preferred it longer and, in all their time together, she refused to let him get an haircut.

His eyes were the same steely blue, that felt as though they knew everything, and he was wearing that hideous patterned shirt that she despised. Aria almost let out an laugh, over the last couple of months she had dreamt about him−about them−and never had she thought she would be judging his physical appearance when she saw him again. Every time she had woken up from the dream that entailed the two of them she, always, had to remind herself that it was not real. It always felt right and a part of her thought it was because there had been something there even whilst she was with Hardy. Something unspoken and unnoticed. She blinked several times.

Ezra walked closer to her and realized that everything he had planned to say had seemed to escape his mouth. He smiled—a small smile—as he looked at her and he could see that she was nervous. He could see because of the way her fingers were fidgeting her clothing and the fact that she was chewing on her bottom lip. Everything had changed. If this had been nine-months-ago he would have pulled her into a hug and say there was nothing wrong. He would put on an B&W movie, with Cary Grant because he knew she had an crush on him, and would take out an left-over dessert or ice-cream from the freezer so her nerves would ease but every _had _changed.

He couldn't do all of those things and he shouldn't have been doing those things during all those years after all she had never been his girl-friend no matter how much he had wanted her. He had spent the last nine months wondering how and why they had given into their emotions when they knew what was on the stake but it took him five seconds to realize why after seeing her now, it had been all his fault.

It was little things: it was holding the door open for her and pulling her in because she was cold. It had been her falling asleep with her legs on his lap and giving her his coat, it had been seeing her every morning with only a towel on. It had felt meaningless at the time but all of these little things had caused him to fall for her. Seeing her vulnerability, her wit and her kindness had caused him to be selfish, for once, and not care about the fact she was Hardy's girlfriend as he _undressed _her that warm July night.

"What are _you _doing here?" Aria croaked, her eyes brimmed with tears. It hadn't been what he had expected for her to say, he didn't even know what he he wanted was for her to give him a chance. One chance. A chance to declare how he felt without any judgement whatsoever. After licking his lower lip, anxiously, and after an pregnant pause he looked at her with _those _blue eyes causing her to melt

"I _chose _you" He began, he hadn't known what he was going to say but what he did know was that she wanted truth and he was willing to give her that−some of it at least−and so he spoke without any hesitation whatsoever Ezra watched as she furrowed her eyebrow in confusion "That night, when you and Hardy broke up, you said lied because you didn't want to damage mine and Hardy's friend but the truth is our friendship was broken the minute I fell for you. And you, essentially albeit unknowingly, made me think about who I would choose between you and Hardy. That, very, night _I chose you_."

With a scoff, she shook her head in disbelief. Truth be told, it warmed her heart to hear him say those words but she couldn't just _give in _to her emotions again. The last time she did so, she ended up cheating on her boyfriend and ruining an friendship

"You can't just _chose _me, Ezra." She said, sternly "He's your best-friend. You have known him since you were what? Five? The two of you are, practically, brothers. You can't forsake that relationship for the sake of this one." She added, and she placed the box on the counter behind her.

Her back was turned against him and he sighed "Hardy may have been my best-friend but he's not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, He's not the woman I am in love with" He said, aloud, not caring about the fact he wanted to take this slowly just five minutes ago.

Aria whimpered and then turned around to look at him, she gulped and then bit her lower lip "W-what did you say?" She asked, wanting to hear those words escape her mouth. She felt as though this had been an figment of her imagination. It couldn't be true, could it?

"I am in _love _with you" He said, and smiled a little. It was so relieving to say it aloud, he had never said to anyone or himself. This was the first time he had uttered those words and it felt ... Right. It felt good and he knew that what he felt was the honest and true thing in his life "I love you, Aria."

Her breathing became heavier and, with her lips parted, she walked towards him. Her hands were pressed against his chest and she closed her eyes as she leaned up, he watched her and as he felt her lips touch his he closed his eyes too.

His hands moved down to her face and he caressed her cheek with his thumb as they pulled apart. She looked up at him and offered him an smile which he returned.

The two of them didn't care about the fact everyone else was watching or about anything else. It had taken the two of them this long to be here−to be together−and they weren't about to waste this moment thinking about ifs and buts.

**21****st**** June 2014**

It was her twenty-fifth birthday, she had always stated that as soon as she hits her mid twenties that meant she was officially an adult and she needed to, if not already, get her life in course, back when she said this she was naive and presumed things would just work out for her.

On the other hand, in a way things had worked out for her. Sure, she wasn't where she wanted to be career wise and but, at twenty five, was. She had her entire to life to get to that place and she was with a man who loved her irrevocably and treated her so well.

A month had passed since the two of them had begun to date and long distance certainly had complications but they made it work.

Hanna had organized a party for her, it was in an country club and everybody had to dress sophisticatedly. Aria didn't want a party but she didn't complain as she knew Hanna put a lot into making this day extremely special for her.

But, she would have much rather just slept in and watched old movies. Ezra wouldn't be here today, it was the first time since they had met that he missed her birthday. It was, primarily, her doing as she had convinced him to stay in New York for some conference or meeting he had. After a lot of convincing, he relented.

For a couple of moments, she stayed in the car fixing her mascara and then she got out in her high heels and knee length lace dress.

In front of her was a huge sign indicating to everyone and anyone that it was, indeed, her birthday. She shook her head in amusement and entered the garden area. Everyone greeted her, cheerfully, and she realized that Hanna hadn't left anyone out. Her family, friends, colleagues and even the people she went to high-school with were here.

"Jesus, Han. Is there anyone you didn't invite? I think you have missed, I don't know, our post-man" Aria retorted as she stomped over to the blonde, who rolled her eyes, and handed her a glass of champagne

"I was going to but Pat said he was just−kidding. Just kidding" Hanna replied,

"Happy Birthday!" She said, enthusiasm coating her voice as she pulled her smaller friend into a hug who was trying, so desperately, to not get any alcohol on either one of their newly purchased and expensive dresses. Spencer and Emily walked over to the two of them.

Spencer walked over to the two of them with Emily by her side "Mona's flirting with Mike" The preppy brunette said, wide-eyed, as if witnessing the act had caused her some kind of emotional trauma and Aria shuddered at the thought of that.

"What?" Aria asked, and then glanced over at the two unlikely pair "As long as it's just flirting, I'm fine with it" She added, narrowing her eyes.

"How's turning twenty-five?" Emily asked, "I feel the same as I had stated when Hanna asked me last night, in your presence, at 12:01" She replied, amused, and sipped her champagne.

The girls all stood together as they glanced at all of the people they had, once, seen on a daily basis. It all felt so surreal, and they were all taken back to high-school and the things that had occurred when they were teenagers.

"I want to have a baby" Hanna said, out-of-the-blue.

"What?" They all exclaimed simultaneously as they looked at her wide-eyed and in shock.

"You are not serious, right?" Spencer asked, anxiously.

"I am" She replied, as though it were obvious.

"Han, you're twenty-four. Only twenty-four. You're _way _too young to have a baby"

"Our mother's had us all way younger than that and plus, I'm turning twenty-five next month" Hanna said, defensively.

Emily shook her head in disbelief "We are not our mothers, _Hanna_" She said, agitated.

"Really? Cause I think you do remind me of Pamela Fields." Sarcasm coated her every word, "Plus, I just want to be like Jen."

Aria narrowed her eyes in confusion, "I think you mean Angelina, Hanna" She replied, unsure of where exactly this conversation was leading to but then again that was how it was with every conversation with Hanna Marin. "No, I think I know what I mean. I want to be like _Jen_" The blonde said, stubbornly.

"Anniston?" Spencer offered,

"Lawrence?" Emily added, stifling a laugh.

"No, wait I think I know which one." Aria said, It was obvious at this point that they were making fun of her. "Coolidage?"

Hanna groaned in frustration "Guys, come on. None of those women have children. Quit messing around, guys. I mean Jennifer−freaking−Garner" She exclaimed, wide-eyed,

"Didn't you call her _dowdy _the other day?" Spencer commented, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"No, I've never used the word _dowdy _in my _entire _life" Hanna said, shaking her head in disbelief. Just when Aria was about to say something, something caught her eye.

It was _him. _It was Ezra, and a huge grin formed on her face. She didn't bother explaining to her friends instead she just walked, fast, to her boyfriend. He grinned, that boyish smile, and held some very colourful flowers. She bit her lower lip as she took them.

Ezra looked at her as she observed the flowers "Happy Birthday, Aria" He said, softly. And, she couldn't help herself. She, immediately, dropped the flowers and threw herself on him. Her lips were on his, her arms were around his neck and he was lifting her up holding her waist. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. It were as though they were oblivious to the crowd they were drawing, he pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm assuming you missed me" He added, chuckling.

She nodded and pressed her hands against his chest "I, most, definitely did." She replied, breathlessly "I thought you were unable to come" She asked.

"Yeah but then I decided to screw the meeting. It was just a bunch of old farts discussing dead authors" Ezra said, playfully.

Aria laughed "Did you just say old farts?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I did, but I regret it now." He replied and loosened his grip on Aria as he saw an man in his late forties, whom he recognized from her family pictures, staring at him with an not amused look. Aria turned around to see where he was looking and then rolled her eyes.

Byron walked over to the two of them with an champagne glass in his hand, he looked at Aria motioning for her to introduce him to the man.

Nerves overwhelmed her and she felt her cheeks heat up. In the entire thirteen years of her dating career her dad had never liked any of her boyfriends even sweet Nick at fourteen whom everyone adored.

She smiled "Dad, this is Ezra. My boyfriend." She said, and her father narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man who was taller than him by one inch.

"You never mentioned that you had an boyfriend, Aria" Byron replied, sipping the alcoholic beverage.

"You never asked" Aria retorted, with a smile fixed on her face.

"What do you do, Ezra?" Her father asked, with an stern face.

She could feel Ezra stiffen beside her and reminded herself to scold her father when she got home for giving her boyfriend an hard time. Her eyes glanced the crowd to find her mother, who was often the mediator in these situations, but she couldn't find her.

"I-I, uh, teach college, sir. I'm an professor." Ezra replied, gulping internally.

He had never made an bad impression on an parent before but for some reason he felt extremely nervous in this case. He supposed it was because this relationship mattered to him. She mattered to him. If he screwed this up, the future as her boyfriend wouldn't be especially easy for him.

Aria noticed as her father's eyes gleamed and a smirk formed on her cheek. Common ground, she thought. This would be great. She interlocked her fingers with Ezra's and decided that she would divulge more information to appease her father. "He teaches English Lit, dad. And, writes as well. You should read some of his work. It's really really great."

Ezra shook his head, modestly, "I wouldn't go that far. My writing is ... Okay, I guess." He said as Aria rolled her eyes.

"If my daughter says your writing is great then it's great. What? Do you doubt her judgement?" Byron asked, gruffly.

His eyes widened, "Of course not. I-I uh−Aria's incredibly smart−" He said, and was interrupted.

"I'm just messing with you, kid." Byron replied, with a laugh. Ezra smiled and felt at ease, he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. From the corner of his eye, he could see an beautiful woman, resembling Aria, walk towards them.

The woman was dressed in an knee-length yellow dress and had a way about her that made her seem approachable and friendly. He assumed Aria's friendly nature was from her and the woman furrowed her eyebrow as she looked at the flowers Aria had thrown on the floor.

"Goodness gracious, who threw these beautiful flowers on the floor?" She asked no one in particular and Byron let out an chuckle.

"That would be your daughter" Byron said, eyeing Aria who flushed an deep red.

"_ARIA MARIE MONTGOMERY" _Ella scolded, "It may be your birthday but that does _not _mean you are allowed to litter." She spoke as though she was talking to an stubborn five year old and Ezra suppressed an laugh.

His girlfriend, on the other hand, groaned and flushed an deep red at being treated this way whilst he was present "Mom, please." She begged, "I'd like to introduce you to someone but if you are going scold−" She teased, playfully.

"Okay, I didn't mean it. Just don't leave your flowers lying around, we may be Montgomery's but that doesn't mean we're animals." Ella joked as she cast an glance at her husband. Byron widened his eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute. And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He asked,

"I'm kidding, love. But your bro－" Ella begun,

Before they were thrown into another argument Aria interrupted her parents "Mom" She warned, "I'd like you to meet my Boyfriend." And it seemed as though she had barely noticed him as her eyes widened at the presence of the much taller man.

He smiled a little "It's an pleasure to meet you, Ms Montgomery, I'm Ezra Fitz"

"My, what an wonderful name. It seems very literary, does it not?" Ella swooned. Clearly, Aria have also inherited the very at ease and natural flirting streak from her mother as well. She rolled her eyes as she saw her mother eye her boyfriend up.

Ezra nodded "Yes, my dad named me after Ezra Pound. At first, my mother wanted to name me Scott but she suspected that I would be into the literature field so she decided against it. She stated she didn't want an albatross like that around my neck" He replied, with an chuckle.

Aria let out an little laugh, "His last name was _Fitzgerald." _She clarified, and they nodded.

"Ah, I see. So, where did the two of you meet?" Ella asked, with an cocked eyebrow.

They both stiffened, they hadn't ever spoken about what they would say if ever asked that question. It was still very much grey ground regarding Hardy and the way their relationship had begun and he could feel her begin to tense up beside him.

"A Bar." Ezra replied, it was the truth but he, just, didn't exactly divulge the other details.

"He threw his book at someone for me." Aria said, with a giggle.

"The good 'ole days" He added, jokingly.

Ella smiled as she watched the couple interact "That's very ... Romantic, I suppose. Byron hasn't thrown an book at me." She said, with an sigh. Her eyes looked at her husband, playfully, who in response chuckle.

"Would you like for me to chuck an book at someone for you?" He asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Not when you ask me like _that" _Ella said, dramatically.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Byron said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Ella, my love, my wife, the mother of my two beautiful children, would you like for me to chuck a book at someone for you to showcase how deep and sincere my feelings for you are?" He asked and she nodded with an grin.

"I would love that" She replied and leaned in to kiss him.

Aria smiled at her parents, who were still very much in love, and looked up at her boyfriend who was doing the same thing. She wanted what her parents had. It was something nearly every child said but it was true. She wanted even after twenty years of marriage to be still teasing her significant other. And she only wanted for her significant other to be was Ezra Fitz. She, still, hadn't declared her love for him but she would. Today, even.

Ezra leaned down and kissed her forehead causing her smile to brighten "I think it's time for cake" He murmured against her forehead. After the ceremoniously rigid cake cutting which entailed an array of pictures they both finally free to be together.

"Come on, Ezra. Please tell me" Aria whined and he shook his head.

"Not until tonight" He said, with an wink.

She rolled her eyes, she really wanted to know what her present was but he wouldn't budge. "If the _big _present is sex, I will literally dump you and never ever speak to you ever again in my entire life" She added, dramatically.

"Who says the present is big?" He asked,

"Yup, that's how I'd describe it too" Aria replied, irritably, and saw his eyes widen "I'm kidding" She added, "It most definitely is n−" Her crude words were cut out by the sound of her phone ringing. Caller ID: unknown. "I'll be right back" She said and kissed his cheek.

He nodded as he saw her leave the loud area. She searched for an empty and quiet place as she placed the phone on her ear. She sat down on the bench just outside the venue and held her other hand to her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Aria" It was Hardy, she could recognize his voice anywhere. "How's being twenty-five?" He asked.

Aria cleared her throat as her eyes widened, "Hardy? Uh, yeah. It's okay." she replied, "Hardy ... Why are you calling me?" She asked, cutting to the chase. She didn't want to have to be curious or continue an long conversation and not know why.

"I don't know why I am. To be honest, I should hate you." Hardy said, with a sigh. "But I just ... I've missed you. Not our relationship but you." She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion "I missed your presence−I'm in an relationship." He added. He felt as if he owed it to her to tell her that. To tell her the truth.

"I know." Aria replied, "I'm happy for you. Oh, for what it's worth. I've missed you too. Not our relationship but you" She teased, playfully.

He chuckled "Oh, sure. Make fun of me. That's kind." He replied,

She couldn't help but smile "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How have you been?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Good. Good. The first months were kind of hell for me. I mean, we broke up and I stopped speaking to Ezra. I lost the two people who meant the world to me. But, I'm better now. I was promoted, actually. And, my girlfriend Lily. She's−well, she's pregnant, Aria." He confessed and an sigh escaped his mouth.

Her eyes widened, she didn't how she was supposed to react to that. "Uh, I am happy for you" She said, "Was this planned?"

"No, it was not." Hardy replied, "But I'm happy. I'm having an _kid!" _ He said, enthusiastically, earning a smile from her "I'd be happier if my best-friend was by my side" He added, a sigh escaped his mouth emphasizing his sorrow.

Aria furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Wait, what?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Ezra" He clarified.

She rolled her eyes "Yes, I know that. But, what do you mean by your side?" She asked,

"I haven't spoken to Ezra in months. The last time I even saw him was the day after you left when he told me the _actual _truth about what happened" Hardy said, from the other side "−Hello, Aria, are you still there?"

"−yeah, I am. Listen, Hardy, I'll call you back another time" Aria said and, despite hearing him say something, hung up.

She couldn't describe how she felt. Actually, yes, she could. Angry. She felt angry and hurt and betrayed. She rubbed her eyes and buried her face into her hands.

The sun she felt against her skin was blocked by an figure. She opened her eyes and saw Ezra standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets whilst a smile was present on his face. She scowled at him and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned "Who was on the phone?"

Aria stood up and began to walk away but he, gently, grabbed her arm and anger brewed in her. She brushed his arm away and turned to face him, wide-eyed "How could you?" She spat, angrily, and he stiffened.

"What did I do?" Ezra asked, curiously.

She shook her head in disbelief "You lied to me" She replied

"I, honestly, have no idea about what you are saying right now" He said, confused.

Her hands turned into little fists "You told Hardy that we slept together. You haven't spoken to him since _fucking _August of last year. And then, you came here pursuing an relationship with me. I thought we promised we would be honest and by not telling me you lied to me" Her voice rose with every word.

He sighed "I'm sorry. I just was scared." He replied and she let out an scoff "I was scared I would lose you" He added.

"Well, you have" Aria said, bitterly "You have _lost _me"

"I made an mistake. Please forgive me. I should have been honest." He said, walking towards her.

Aria shook her head "I can't trust you. And if I can't trust you I can't be in an relationship with you" She said, tears rolling down her cheek.

Ezra sighed "It's more than that, isn't it?" He asked, "The guilt had always been eating you alive." He commented and she looked at him disbelief.

"How _dare _you?" Aria questioned, "How dare you try to make me feel bad?" She said, angrily.

"It's the truth. It's the reason you haven't moved to New York or asked me to move here. It's the reason you are punishing yourself by being in an job you despise. The reason you are in this small town you claimed you would never come back to. It's the reason you haven't told me you love me yet" He said. For an moment, he paused and then looked at her "Are you still in love with Hardy?" He asked,

"W-what?" She asked, her eyes widened. How could he even think that?

"Are. You. Still. In. Love. With. Hardy." He enunciated slowly and carefully.

"How could you even ask me that question when I am in an relationship with you" Aria questioned,

He licked his bottom lip, nervously "You won't come to New York. Even for an visit. Because your guilt is clouding every single one of your decisions. You feel so guilty that you won't even step foot in the city that you swore would remain your home until death did you part."

"Rightfully so" Aria spat, bitterly "What we did was no petty matter, Ezra. I was in an relationship and I _fucked _you. Hardy was so good to me, he proposed to me and in return I slept with you. I ruined everything. I don't understand why you don't feel the same way."

Ezra scoffed "You think I don't feel guilty? I do. Every single fucking day. He was my best-friend long before he met you. We were in kindergarten together, he's like an brother to me and I feel guilty. I do. But I have come to realization that I have to live with what I did or else I won't be able to sleep at night and that is something that I refuse to let happen to me. I accepted that I made an mistake. The mistake never was falling in love with you. It was sleeping with you when you were with him." He said, sighing.

"I don't think I can do this any more." Aria declared with water-filled eyes "As much as I want to be with you I can't help but always think how wrong it is. And, if I am always thinking that then it isn't fair to you. Or to me." She added.

"−Aria, please" He begged, grabbing her arm.

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek "Goodbye Ezra"

Later that night, Aria sat in the empty garden with an champagne glass in her hand. She whimpered as she thought of what had happened. Everyone kept asking how it felt to finally be twenty-five and she would give them vague and idealistic answers but the truth was that turning twenty-five was _ freaking sucked. _

15th July 2014

Maggie had been through a lot in the past two years. She had been through an break-up, an make up, an pregnancy scare, an apartment move, and an new job but all of that didn't amount to the pain she had received as she watched the best-friends drift apart.

Of course, she knew that Ezra slept with Aria and it was, primarily, his fault for the friendship fading but Hardy was an idiot for not suspecting that Ezra was in love with his former girl-friend.

She took out her key and opened the door to Ezra's apartment only to be greeted by darkness and an s_mell. _The blonde scrunched up her nose in agitation but she placed her bag on the counter and observed the apartment which had never been so dirty as it was currently.

Something had happened and, of course, Ezra would not tell her but she would find out. She had her ways and she would certainly do whatever she could to get the two friends to be just that ... Friends again.

There was a trail of clothing leading to his bedroom and she opened the door to the sound of soft snores. She walked over to the curtains and opened them letting in the natural light. He groaned, and she smirked receiving a certain type of happiness from his pain.

"Go away" He groaned into his pillow

"No" She said, grimly. From the corner of her eye, she could see the beer bottles in the bin "When is the last time you had an actual meal that didn't consist of Beer and greasy take-out?" She asked,

"That requires thinking and I don't want to even open my eyes until noon" He said,

Maggie smirked "If you don't get out of bed, I will call your mother and tell her that you were an willing participant in an affair." She said,

Ezra groaned and pushed the sheets off his body and walked towards the bathroom "It wasn't an affair." He said, "And, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention Aria. Ever again." He added as he stepped into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and her eye caught onto something which was neatly wrapped. Maggie picked up the book on-top of it and then saw it addressed to the one and only, Aria.

After twenty minutes he walked out to find that breakfast was made, he smiled "Thanks Mags" He said, as he sat down and took a sip of the coffee. Maggie smiled as she watched him eat, over the years they had become close.

At first, she had been attracted to him but it, soon, developed into something much more different. She thought of him as an brother or cousin which was why she couldn't just wait and watch him deteroiate.

"Richard asked me to marry him" Maggie blurted out

His eyes widened and he grinned "I am _so _happy for you. Congratulations." He said,

"Easy there, tiger" She said, "I didn't say I said yes."

He looked at her, confused "Why not?"

Maggie shrugged "Abandonment issues, cost of wedding, cynical-ism regarding the whole marriage thing. Pick one" She said, nonchalantly, as she buttered her toast.

"You can't be serious." He said,

"Oh, I'm always serious" She replied as she took a bite of her toast and then turned around to pour herself some more coffee. He rolled his eyes as he looked at her and then he grabbed an bagel which he, eagerly, took a bite out of.

Ezra got up and leaned against the counter "Why don't you want to get married?" He asked, with narrowed eyes.

"This isn't 1960 and I'm not Samantha Stephens" Maggie retorted, despite her love for the sitcom.

"No one is saying you are. Just because you get married doesn't mean you, immediately, have to become submissive." Ezra said, taking an sip of his coffee "Marriage is just−It's declaring to the world you are in love and that you want to be with this person forever." He stated,

Maggie let out an laugh "You such an ball of cheese, Z" She commented, "And, when have either one of us witnessed an marriage that didn't end badly. We're both children of divorce and you know how awful that entire process is"

It was true. He had witnessed, from an early age, his parents arguing and yelling. The two of them had eventually gotten an divorce which, in his opinion, should have been sooner but despite his childhood he still believed in the sanctity of marriage for some reason. He was an optimist and an hopeful romantic.

Truth was, he had never seen an happy married couple because he never was around married couples. Actually, that was not true. He had seen an happy couple: Ella and Byron Montgomery.

"Do you love him?" He asked,

She nodded, eyeing him curiously "Of course I do. We're been together for six years." She replied,

"Marriage is, essentially, just an piece of paper. It won't ruin your relationship unless you give it the power to. Don't demonize marriage, Mags, it doesn't ruin anything. People do." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"_Okay! _That's enough of that for today and tomorrow and the next five years." Maggie said, jokingly. "Now, what's the matter with you?"

He scrunched up his nose in frustration "Nothing is wrong with me." He said, unconvincingly, and pondered whether he should actually tell her the truth or not. She was one of his best-friends and, surely, she would understand.

"For a month, Aria and I were in an relationship. It was tricky because of all the distance but we made it work. We were happy but then she found out that I had told Hardy, The truth, about what happened. And she was angry, she claimed that she couldn't trust me and broke up with me. I don't know how to live without her." He said, with a sigh.

Maggie smiled, sadly. "I don't know what to say. You are usually the one who makes me feel better when I'm down and I'm not nearly as eloquently spoken as you but what I do know is that, in an way, her anger is justified. The fundamental basis of an relationship is honesty and trust. And, if she can't trust you she can't be with you. I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing but you messed up and you need to make it up to her." She said,

"I know I do." Ezra replied "But, I don't think she will ever be able to be with me without feeling guilty about what happened between us during−"

"So, you're not going to do anything" Maggie commented,

He looked up at her with sorrow-filled eyes and she sighed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

**24****th**** August 2014**

Dressed in a little black dress Aria walked down the streets of New York with her hand interlocked with Holden. He had been her shoulder to cry on when she broke up with Ezra and was always there for her when she needed him so when he asked her out an month back she said yes. They had been on an couple of dates here and there but then Holden surprised her yesterday with Broadway tickets.

At first, she had been hesitant. It seemed too serious but he convinced her and here they were. She didn't want an serious relationship especially after what the last two years entailed but Holden certainly did despite claiming that he didn't. She smiled as he whispered something into her ear, he was an great guy.

Not the guy she wanted but nonetheless an great guy. The thought of being single had always terrified her which was why she threw herself into so many different relationships even when she wasn't ready.

"Where _exactly _are you taking me?" Aria asked, as she felt her stomach rumble.

Holden grinned "I am not so sure how to pronounce it but it caters to vegan and it looks very nice" He replied "So, what exactly made you become an vegan?" He asked, with narrowed eyes and she rolled her eyes.

"I've told you about an bazillion times" She exaggerated with her hands in the air "Okay, listen. Make sure you don't forget. So, I was fourteen and I saw this documentary about the slaughter-house and I was absolutely appalled so I did some research and I decided that I never wanted to eat meat again."

"So, does this mean that you won't kiss me after I have my wonderful steak tonight." He asked, walking into the restaurant, and then she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Nothing, she thought. She felt nothing and at the same time she felt absolutely awful.

Soon enough, they were escorted to an table after being informed that due to the fact the restaurant was packed they would have to share an table with another couple or wait an hour until there was another table.

Aria smiled at the red-head, who was tenderly rubbing her bump, and sat down when Holden pulled out an chair for her. She listened as Holden spoke about the menu and soon enough they ordered. She held the glass of champagne in her hand as she looked at her date.

For an brief moment, she tilted her head side-wards and saw him. It was Hardy, her eyes widened and the glass slipped out of her glass falling onto the floor and shattering allowing the liquid to follow onto the floor.

"Shit" She muttered and then saw as waiters rushed over immediately cleaning the spill "I am _so _sorry." She repeated despite their insistence that it was okay and that it didn't matter.

"Aria" Hardy greeted, his eyes shinning with amusement "−I didn't realize that you still lived in New York" He questioned, curiously, as he sat down next to his girl-friend. The only thing that separated the table were the flowers in the middle.

Still in shock, she didn't speak until Holden nudged "I don't. Uh, but my ... My _friend_, uh, he brought tickets to Cats so we came over for the weekend." Aria replied, pretending not to see the look on Holden's face when she demoted him.

Hardy chuckled "Didn't you say you wanted to wash your eyes with bleach when Ezra had taken you to see it?" He said, the mention of her ex-boyfriend and his ex-friend's name caused them both to stiffen. Mentally, he berated himself.

Aria quickly shook her head and smiled at Holden "No, no, I didn't. It's, uh, wonderful" She said, falsely, and she then looked at the woman next to Hardy and realized that she was his girlfriend. A very pregnant girlfriend at that.

"I'm Aria Montgomery" She introduced herself "And, this is Holden Strauss."

"Her _friend_" Holden intervened, bitterly, and she sighed internally.

The woman didn't take much note of his bitter tone "It's an pleasure, I'm Lily." She said, with an bright and friendly smile, but then she narrowed her eyes as the realization overcame her "Wait, are you the _Aria?" _She asked and Hardy's eyes widened.

"I suppose I must be" Aria replied, realizing that Hardy must have not spoken about her in the highest respect after why would he? She had been awful to him, she broke his trust and betrayed him with his best-friend nonetheless. Holden muttered some excuse about his phone or something and left but Aria barely realized.

"Oh, well I've heard a lot!" Lily said, cheerfully "You two dated for how long?" She questioned,

Aria couldn't help but smile at the friendly aura Lily spoke with "Three years, I think." She replied, looking at Hardy and he nodded, "So, how far along are you?" Aria asked, and Lily smiled brightly.

"Five months" She said, and Hardy wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he placed an kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I am _so _happy for you, Hardy."

Hardy grinned "Thank you, I'm happy for you and your ... Uh, your friend too" He said, chuckling.

"Hey, cut it out" Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"But what the hell are you doing here with _that _guy. You, clearly, don't like him" Hardy said, "Am I right, Lil?"

The redhead shrugged "Well, I don't know you as well as Hardy does but it doesn't seem like you do" She added,

"He's not your type" Hardy said, as though it were obvious.

Aria couldn't help but feel happy about the way she and Hardy had drifted into this easy way of talking once again, it was as though nothing in the past had happened.

It was like they were friends again and she liked that but what she didn't like was him implying that she didn't know how she felt. She did. She wasn't some defenceless kid with no idea about her feelings. She didn't need people to tell her how she felt and what she thought.

"And, what _exactly _is my type?" She asked,

Hardy sighed "Ezra is" He replied, and her eyes widened.

"Hardy ..." She drawled,

He shook his head "No, I know that you two were in an relationship of some sort. Ezra told Maggie and she told me. I'm not angry. I've made my peace with what happened. And, I'm happy now. I'm not bitter any more. I want you to be happy and that _kid _won't make you happy."

Aria closed her eyes for an moment "I know he won't. Not in the long run, anyway. But right now, right here and right now he is making me happy even that means all he does is make me smile and I just don't want to think or be in an serious relationship right now so I'm going to continue dating that _kid _because maybe he is exactly what I need right now." She stated and as Hardy saw the look on her face he knew not to say anything else.

**16****th**** September 2014**

Ezra felt as if his mind would explode. It was only the second week of college but yet he had piles of essays on his desk for him to park. An empty sheet of paper which he needed to write his lesson plan on and hand to the department head and an meeting with an publisher regarding the manuscript he had sent an couple weeks back. A groan escaped his mouth as he rubbed his temple in frustration.

He got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen space grabbing an beer bottle out of the refrigerator. Just as he was about to drink it the doorbell interrupted him, he wondered how it could be.

As of late, he didn't get many visitors as Maggie was busy due her promotion and he didn't have much friends left. Most of them were angry over the fact he had _betrayed _Hardy and rightfully so. He respected them for keeping their distance, he would have too had he been in their position.

"Holy crap" Ezra muttered as he saw Hardy at his doorstep.

"Holy crap, indeed." Hardy replied "Are you growing an beard? You look like an homeless James Marsden." He quipped and Ezra stopped, wide-eyed, and unsure to the etiquette required at this very moment.

"No, I'm not" He said, in response "Hardy. What are you doing here?" He asked, curiously.

The blond haired man shrugged "I missed you, man. Don't get me wrong. I want to sucker punch for what you did but knowing your squeaky clean persona is the only way you get the ladies I won't. We can't dent that choir boy look, can we now?" He said, walking into the apartment.

For a couple of minutes, they both just sat opposite each-other with Hardy making vague or snarky comments as to the size of his apartment etc but then they remained silent. Ezra gulped, internally, and wondered how he got to this place.

"−I'm sorry" Ezra blurted out "For sleeping with Aria, for betraying you and for lying for so long about it. You didn't deserve it, you were such a great friend."

Hardy sighed "You're right. I didn't. But, I've made my peace with it. I met an wonderful girl, her name is Lily and the crazy thing is that she's pregnant. But I'm happy, Z. Really happy. I'm willing for you to meet so long as you don't fall in love with her."

"No promises" Ezra replied, cheekily.

**31****st**** October 2014 **

"Why do you want to move back?" Hanna whined, as she sat on Aria's bed.

The brunette shrugged "Because when I was there, I just felt like I had an purpose. I am not suited to this town especially not at this point in my life. You all are. You all are where you want to be with the people you want to be. Soon enough, you will get engaged and get married and have children. And I'll be all alone. I need to do something with my life. Teaching had always been plan F. I can't let plan F become my life."

Spencer smiled "Well, I'm proud of you for being brave. How exactly are you doing to afford to live in New York?" She asked, curiously.

Aria couldn't help but grin "You guys remember Aunt Ruth, right?" She asked, "Yes, your rich aunt who's husband has an house in every single state." Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "It isn't every state" Emily intervened, "Only Five." She said, amused.

Before the conversation was diverted to another direction Aria intervened "Well, he owns this apartment in up state New York which he is willing to let me stay in. Of course, I have to may rent but not as much as an stranger would have to" She said, feeling awfully happy about that fact.

"You're going to live alone" Emily questioned, "In a city where you know no one."

"_Well_, she does know someone. Hardy, her ex-boyfriend who weirdly checks up on her now and then. Ezra, her ex-boyfriend's best-friend who she slept with and then was in an relationship with who she broke up with. Mindy, her college roommate."

Aria rolled her eyes "Han" She warned, "Quit it."

"When are you leaving?" Spencer asked, stifling a laugh.

"The 27th." Aria replied "But you all needn't sorry. I shall be back for Christmas, I just want to get everything settled before the New Year."

"Oh, goody, cause I really was starting to freak the fuck out" Hanna commented, rolling her eyes, and Aria nudged her playfully.

1st December 2014

A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead as finished cleaning everything. In the start, she had assumed that she would get everything done easily but it seemed that it was the exact opposite. It was day four and yet she hadn't been able to get everything set.

Her uncle (by marriage) had failed to mention that she was moving into an total dump. At first, she was hopeful that she would be able to turn this in an homely place to live but with each night which required for her to sleep on the floor her hope diminished.

Maggie had called her for some strange reason, it was as though she was all-seeing and all-knowing, the day before and Aria told her that she had moved. Gradually, she had slipped into the conversation that she was having trouble moving which in turn led the blonde to call Hardy who was all too willing to help.

It still felt a little strange. She couldn't believe that Hardy had forgiven her so easily but he had and she was, immensely, grateful. She laid down on the floor and closed her eyes allowing herself to get an moments rest before Hardy arrived.

Ezra didn't know why he was standing in front of this unknown apartment complex, he didn't know how Hardy had forced him into helping one of his friends move into this apartment. For crying out loud, he didn't even know this woman.

Over the last three months, Hardy and he had eased back into their friendly relationship and he had even met Lily. He had never seen his best-friend so happy and, was, glad that he didn't hold an grudge.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hardy arriving whilst on the phone. He was obviously checking up on his, now, fiancée who was nearly nine months pregnant and wasn't due for an couple of weeks but yet Hardy was so paranoid that she would break her water whilst he wasn't there.

"How's Lily?" He asked,

"She's tired and grumpy and insists she's fine. Lil's determined to not give birth until New Years. She doesn't want to ruin Christmas for anyone" Hardy replied, with a chuckle.

"Her giving birth would be the opposite of ruining Christmas" Ezra said, with his hands in his pockets, as he watched Hardy enter the building, knowingly, with an pin. The two of them walked into the elevator.

"I know. For some reason, she doesn't. And I ran the name Ezra by the Missus. She said no." Hardy said, his eyes gleamed with amusement.

Ezra feigned an sigh "You can't be serious?" He asked, "I suppose I'll have to get over it one way or another. This place is nice, who's apartment is it?"

Hardy stifled his smirk "You'll see" He replied.

Ever since he had reconciled with Ezra he had discovered that he was an mess with Aria and that, despite what he said, he missed her immensely and so, after he found out that she needed help through Maggie, decided it was his place to intervene. It was strange. He was helping his ex-girlfriend, now friend, and best-friend, who slept with afore mentioned ex-girlfriend whilst she was just that, get back together. He supposed the happiness that came along with being in an fulfilling and mature relationship gave him the need to help others. An newly achieved attribute.

He knocked on the door and got no response. After remaining there for an minute or two, he decided to turn the knob and was let in. He made an mental note to ensure that he warned her about locking her door later on.

"Hello" Hardy called, not wanting to announce who she was until she was there in person. He walked over to the bedroom and saw her lying on the floor. He turned to face Ezra, who's eyes were as wide as saucers, and chuckled "She's asleep."

Ezra nodded, an audible gulp escaped his mouth "Yes. Yes, she is." He said, as he watched her curled up in an ball on the floor. Soft snores left her mouth and she murmured in her sleep, he couldn't help but smile. "Why didn't you tell me it's her apartment?" Ezra asked, curiously.

"Because you would have made some lame excuse about an faculty party or whatever your life as an professor entails and bailed." Hardy said, rolling his eyes.

"You're probably right" Ezra said, "But I should leave. Does she know I'm here?" He asked, "Never mind. She probably doesn't. I really should go"

Hardy rolled his eyes "You are, literally, acting as if you're fifteen again. Chill. You want to see her, she probably wants to see you. It's not like I'm forcing you two to spend time alone. I'll be here too."

"That's even worse, Hardy" He said as though it were obvious.

"Is it?" Hardy questioned, furrowing his eyebrow.

"Yes, there's no question about it" Ezra said, rolling his eyes.

As the two were talking they didn't notice as she woke up, she raised her head from the ground when she saw the two men arguing. She rubbed her eyes as she saw Ezra, she wondered whether she was dreaming or not.

This was, surely, a dream. Had she been somehow transported back to 2013? They both saw her and Hardy grinned. He helped her up and pulled her into an hug. Aria looked over his shoulder and saw Ezra, awkwardly, smiling.

"Your apartment is _rad_" Hardy said,

Aria laughed an melodic laugh and Ezra chuckled "He's just trying to be as young and hip as he can until his baby is born then he's officially going to be old" He explained,

"Ah, I see." Aria commented, "Sorry to break it to you, Hardy, but you are _old" _

"You're only saying that because you're young. I was twenty-five once. Cherish it whilst it lasts."

"Thank you, Hardy, I'll keep that in mind" Aria said and then, awkwardly, scratched her upper arm as she exchanged glances with Ezra. Hardy rolled his eyes as he observed this and then made some vague excuse as to why he would be gone so that they could talk.

Ezra smiled a little at her "I'm sorry. I didn't know that, uh, it was your apartment we were coming to otherwis−"

"Don't apologise−"

"Why not?"

"−Because I'm glad you're here. I've missed you." She confessed with a small smile. She felt anxious as the words left her mouth as she didn't know how he would respond. It was awkward and to be honest she would worried had it not been awkward.

For the majority of her adult life, he was an important person. When she had left New York, she didn't know how to cope without his easing presence. He meant a lot to her. Far more than he would ever know.

He licked his bottom lip, nervously "I've missed you too, Aria." He said and taking an chance he stepped forth and wrapped his arms around her. At first, he felt her stiffen but just when he was about to pull away she sighed and rested her head on his chest.

After a couple moments and an bitter-sweet kiss on the forehead he pulled away "But, where do we stand?"

They had been strangers, friends, room-mates and ultimately lovers. But, the age old question nagged her: Could former, single, lovers become friends once again?

It was different with Hardy as she didn't feel for him what she felt for Ezra. He didn't cloud her every thought and decision the way the curly haired professor did. Plus, he was in an relationship with an wonderful woman and was soon to be an father.

"Friends?" Aria suggested,

He didn't let his disappointment show instead he coated it with a smile "Friends" He repeated

* * *

**review! Let's hope pt. 3 comes soon! ;)**


	3. 2015

**Three done. One more to go ;)**

* * *

**2015**

**January 2015**

One thing she had always found strange and amusing was how the New Year bliss escaped the residents of New York so quickly, during the first couple of days they would be ecstatic after all an New Year meant new opportunities and an new start, right? But then, soon enough they realized that just because the last number of the year had changed didn't mean their lives would. Most of them would be stuck in 9-5 jobs, if they were lucky, and live a life of mediocrity. Everyone made so many plans on New Years Eve but by the first of January it was often forgotten and, instead of change, they were greeted by an stranger, who looked much more handsome the night before, or an insane headache.

Unlike most years when she was not in the equation of strangers, as afore mentioned, she had been this time. For some reason, she chose to drink to her hearts desire and sleep with an stranger, she had no intention of speaking to again. And, for the first time, she didn't feel an pang of guilt when she awoke nor did she regret what she had done. Aria Montgomery was only twenty-five after all and, unlike the norm of her female relatives, she wasn't ready to settle down until she was thirty at-least. Some could say she had an epiphany in the last couple of months as she decided she no longer wanted to be co-dependent on men.

Luck seemed to be on her side as she had even gotten an job. The entire had been conducted by the eccentric Rita Evans, in whom Aria saw an striking resemblance to Katharine Hepburn, and didn't last more than twenty minutes. The conversation had been quite strange, it had drifted from her relationship status to whether she liked cats or dogs. A little giggle escaped her mouth as she laid her head on the arm rest of her couch whilst looking at the ceiling.

Her door opened and she sat up, crossing her legs, as she watched him come in with an paper bag "Smells nice" She commented as she saw the curly-haired man and he nodded with a slight grin as he placed it on the table in front of the both of them.

It wasn't awkward any more: their relationship. At first, it had been. Both of them were wary of how exactly to act around the other but then three weeks passed and they begun to act as they, once, had when all traces of feelings were just suspicions and they were purely, at least to others, platonic.

"What took you so long?" Aria questioned, an trace of playfulness evident in her voice.

His eyes widened as though he was, truly, hurt that she would even question him "Excuse me. I was the one who braved the harsh and cold winter air whilst Miss-I-don't-feel-well sat here watching the ceiling." He replied, equally as playfully. He removed the containers from the bag and passed her the Chinese noodles which she, eagerly, took much to his amusement.

"I wasn't _just _staring at the ceiling." She said, rolling her eyes as she ate "I was thinking" She added, more quietly.

Ezra tilted his head as he looked at her with narrowed eyes "Thinking about what _exactly" _He asked, curiously, and he noticed the way she stopped eating for an moment. She licked her bottom lip, nervously, and then stared at him.

"About _us_. About me. About how I am only twenty-five therefore it is not the end of the world if I am not currently where I want to be−career wise" Aria added and gave up using the chopsticks, she placed her container on the table and then walked towards the kitchen space to get an fork. Behind her, Ezra felt an mass of thoughts entering his mind. Suddenly, he lost his appetite. He placed the food, he had craved, on the table and got up following her.

Aria turned around and shook in shock as she saw how close he was "Are you trying to give me an _heart-attack_?" She asked and noticed the look he had in his eyes. It was an look he had when he had heard her proclaim her feelings−an passionate kind−and she shuddered. She couldn't fall back into this relationship. In fact, she was adamant not to.

"What were you thinking about us?" He asked,

Just what I feared, she thought. "Uh. Well, about how we had an good run but it had been an mistake to pursue an relationship that would, ultimately, lead to heart-break" Aria replied and closed her eyes for an brief second. She was so close that she could smell his cologne and, even, imagine herself in his arms _but no _she couldn't. Not again and not yet. She walked over to the couch and didn't see the broken look on his face.

He grabbed an beer from her refrigerator and sighed internally. His phone buzzed and he went to answer the phone. When he turned around Aria was greeted by a pair of wide blue eyes, she furrowed her eyebrow in confusion.

"Hardy's giving−baby" Ezra said, with a gulp.

Aria let out a small laugh "English, please" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"A baby. It's happening. Lily is giving birth" He explained as he grabbed his coat

**March**

"Aria, darling−" Rita called, causing her assistant to rise and walk into the office, "−Could you _please _inform everyone that I am holding a meeting in five minutes and that I would like for them all to be there?" She added as her fingers danced on the keyboard.

"Everyone?" Aria questioned, narrowing her eyes in curiosity.

"Yes, Everyone. I did say that, did I not?" She replied, sounding slightly patronizing. "And, only the columnists please."

"−but you jus−okay. I will" There was no use in arguing with her boss. Generally, she was very friendly however when she was nervous or worried or had something big in the works she became somewhat of an, excuse the term, bitch. Aria smoothed her red pencil skirt and cleared her throat "Excuse me, everyone. Sorry for interrupting but Rita would like for all the columnist to meet in the conference room for an meeting. That is all" She said and heard an collective mass of groans and sighs.

Three months had passed since she had begun working here and, originally, she had assumed that, despite her secretarial duties, she would eventually be able to climb the ladder and, somehow, stun Rita in one way or another which would be cause for an promotion however that was not the case. She didn't hate the job but it was just not taking her anywhere, she felt the same as she had when she was teaching high-school. Nothing was happening.

Although, this job hadn't been all bad. Rita had allowed for her to read through the pieces of work and the ones she deemed unworthy she was allowed to throw away. It was an big responsibility so it excited Aria to find out how much faith her boss had in her. And she was getting an insight into the world of magazines, everyone here shared her love of literature however they didn't regard her as highly as they did their other colleagues of the same career standing.

Five minutes later, Rita Evans stepped out as graceful as ever. "Aria. Follow me" She ordered causing Aria to roll her eyes once again. She did seem like an Miranda Priestley type. She grabbed her notepad and pen following her into the oval shaped meeting room. She took a seat in the corner of the room and watched as everyone flooded in.

"Okay, due to the fact that Missy left us for _that _other magazine." Rita stated, disdain evident in her voice. "I am considering getting an columnist, who already works here, to fill in for her role until I find someone who is adequate." She stated, "As you all know, Missy's role in this magazine was as an critic. From fashion to literature, she did it all. So, if anyone here feels as though they could fill in that role come speak to me." And, then she walked out of the room but not before speaking to Aria "Write down the list of names of everyone who you think should fill in her shoes."

The entire day had filled with her staring at the clock and an sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. Hours earlier, she handed in the list to Rita but not before, impulsively, scribbling her name at the bottom of the list. It had been an mistake and she realized it now but there was no way for her to take it back now. She didn't know what to do or to say. In her head, she thought of an thousand excuses to tell Rita and through her phone, she sent an thousand or so messages to Ezra.

She was staring at the clock when her desk began to vibrate due to her phone. Her phone flashed with his name and she let out an sigh of relief. Quickly, she stood up and walked towards the staff-room.

"Hello" Aria said, breathlessly.

From the other side of the phone, he furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"No. It isn't. I made an mistake, an huge and gigantic mistake." She said as she sat down "I think I may have jeopardized my time at this office"

He sighed "Hey," He said, softly "Hey. Wait an second, what happened?"

Aria shook her head "I don't know what came over me. We were−there was this meeting and Rita, my boss, was like 'if anybody wants to take over Missy's role write down your name on the paper and I was supposed to write the names down but then last minute, just before I gave it to her, I wrote my name as well" She said, breathing heavily.

Ezra chuckled "Is that all?" He asked,

"Yes, of course" Aria replied, angrily "Is that not _important _enough for your time?" She spat.

He shook his head as his eyes widened "No−I mean yes, I, uh. Aria, of course it's important. It just doesn't seem like an big deal, you could just−well−could tell her that you made an mistake and didn't mean for your name to be there." He said, hesitantly.

"Mhm" She sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be snappy but−My shift ends in twenty minutes. Could you come pick me up?" Aria asked "And, then we can go get something to eat" She added, he nodded and then realized he was on the phone.

"I'll see you then" Ezra said, "Don't worry. It'll be fine" He added, and she hung up.

Aria wandered the halls of the office, slowly, and saw that the entire office had been empty. She was usually the last one to leave as Rita always had something she needed Aria to do, she let out an sigh and as she walked towards her desk she saw Rita signalling for her to come in.

"Is there anything you need?−Perhaps an coffee. I could run down to that brew" Aria said, nervously, as she fidgeted with a loose thread off her black blouse.

"No, please sit down, Aria." Rita said, sternly, and Aria obliged. "Could you please read me the names on the list please?" She asked, she had obviously read through the list. Aria stiffened and then took the paper off her boss.

"Charlotte Hayes. Miranda Wilson. Georgia Atkins. Will Cutler. Josie Rose−" Aria saw her name and her hands began to shake "Aria Montgomery" She said, in a low whisper.

Rita looked at her with an stern upper lip "Most people−especially here in New York−believe that they are too talented or too good for the job that they are in. They think they have talent and look down at their position. I despise those people to all ends. It takes work to become successful in your line of work. You have been here three months, Aria. Three months. The majority of the people surrounding you in columnist positions are far older than you and have been here for more than five years. They have shown me their loyalty and dedication by remaining in the position I give them. They respect and believe in me enough to know that I would notice their potential if there was one." She said, slowly and, slightly, patronisingly.

Aria gulped "Rita, I−" She stammered,

"−Don't." The older woman warned, shaking her head "Don't interrupt me. You are only twenty-five. You have barely had any life experiences at all. You haven't even lived, what's the most traumatising thing that has ever happened to you? Don't bother replying, I can already guess. It must have been an boyfriend cheating on you or the fact those pair of shoes you want so desperately aren't in your price range. I don't want to hear another word from you but I have two for you: You're fired" She said,

She didn't say anything instead she just stood up "O-okay" She replied, "I'm sorry for wasting your time" She added and turned around walking out of the office. Her lips parted and she sniffled as she felt the warm liquid escape her eyes. Her desk wasn't filled with much, there were just some things that was easily replaceable but her eyes were fixed on the the picture of her friends and her from high-school. And then, an sudden pang of anger rushed through her body and she stomped back into the office.

The woman looked at her through her glasses and with narrowed eyes, she observed as her former employee's hands were curled into little fists "I promise I will leave but I need to just say this. I have, in the past couple of years, made a lot of mistakes. Tons. And, I am not claiming to be as smart as the columnists here. For god sake, I am only an receptionist and It would so arrogant for me to say that I was nearly as good _but _I am an good writer, maybe not the best, but certainly good. And, I want to improve but I need for someone to give me that chance to improve. You're right. It's only been three months and I am only _twenty-five _but that does not mean I haven't suffered. I have. Age has nothing to do with experience, Rita, and you know that" She said and then took an deep breath.

"You have missed out on a lot by firing me. I can assure you that" Aria said and then left the office leaving her former boss with parted lips. It wasn't as though she believed that she was an incredible writer but she was lucid enough to know that she was good. She had been told a couple of times by people who ought to know. A sigh escaped her mouth as she looked at her desk and she then grabbed the picture frame placing it in her bag. As she stepped into the elevator, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Mentally, she made an plan of handing in her Resume tomorrow to anyone who would take it. Outside the building, Ezra was waiting with his hands in his pocket.

Speaking her mind caused her to feel an certain rush, it made her feel invincible and think she could do things she was sure that she would come to regret. She fastened her face and saw him offer her a grin. She bit her lower lip nervously and then she looped her arm around his neck and kissed him. It an brief moment of intimacy but that didn't matter. His blue eyes searched her hazel and she smiled.

"I want this. I want us" Aria said and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She snuggled into his shoulder as her hands were pressed against his chest. Softly, he placed an kiss on her forehead. No one made notice to the couple so obviously engrossed in each other and continued with their daily routine. In the sense of the entire world, they were very little and this moment is inconsequential but for them, this was the beginning of them.

"_Hello. Aria Montgomery? This is Leila Raza calling. Ms Evan's new secretary. She was wondering whether you were able to come in this Friday for an interview. An new position has opened up for an weekly columnist and she would like for you to bring in an sample of your work. The interview will conducted at noon. That is all" _

**May**

Her dreams were nothing compared to her reality. Never had she, ever, thought that she would enjoy her life when she was concious as opposed to when she wasn't. Everything had just, somehow, shifted in place. Ezra was wonderful and she had never been happier. The minute they had told Hardy, he had enveloped the two of them into an hug claiming that he had never been happier except from the time he met his, now, wife and the day his daughter was born.

"Rachel Weisz." Ezra declared, abruptly, as he was seated on the grass of central park. Her eyes gleamed with amusement as her back was pressed against his chest, she was seated between his legs and the sun caused her to squint her eyes. They were both making an list. People who they were free to sleep with if they ever came in contact with them and of course, most of this was just teasing as they, both, couldn't even imagine being unfaithful.

"Didn't you, once, say she looks like me?" Aria asked and he chuckled, nodding. "You're adorable, Ezra."

She leaned her head backwards and placed an kiss on his jaw. She shifted so that she was leaning on his arms and her body was tilted sideways. Her lips met his in an passionate kiss and his tongue entered her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a little moan immediately. He detached his lips from hers and chuckled when he saw her pout. Ezra kissed the tip of her nose and she couldn't help but to smile.

"−My mom wants us to come over for dinner. Everyone will be there. Grace, Will. Everyone." Ezra said, with an frustrated sigh "If you don't want to go, we don't have to. We can stay in and watch an movie."

Aria loved the idea of meeting his folks as her girlfriend, of course, and over the years she had had odd encounters with them but she had been nothing but the female roommate to them. It just seemed so exciting "That sounds wonderful" She said, with a smile "I really want to meet your parents. What do they know about us?" She asked, curiously, and felt him inhale deeply. They didn't know how to put their _story _into words without it sounding as though they were both awful people.

"She knows I have a girlfriend, one she wants to meet, but she doesn't know that it's _you" _He said and pressed his lips against her head "It will be fine, don't worry" He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her.

Aria looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing an white dress with an black belt. It was one of her very sophisticated ones and had cost more than she was willing to admit, she brushed her hands down the fabric of her dress and sighed. At first, she had been excited but then nerves overwhelmed her. Esther and Leonard Fitzgerald were very much upper-class New York citizens, they were what people called Old Money. They were part of gentry and were equivalent to European monarchy. High society, if you will, and extremely prestigious. It all made so much more sense to her, why Ezra had chosen to truncate his name and become an 'Fitz', and she wondered whether she would be welcomed.

Her laptop began to make sounds and, with narrowed eyes brimmed with curiosity, she walked over and saw that Hanna was calling her. Hesitantly, she accepted and was greeted by the sight of her three best-friends. A genuine smile made way onto her face.

"Hey guys" She said, cheerfully.

Hanna wolf-whistled, at least attempted to, and laughed "Well, look at you. All prim and proper. Where are you going?" She asked,

"I'm meeting Ezra's parents today" Aria announced with a sigh.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "I spoke to you on the phone yesterday. Why didn't you tell me this then? You do realize that this an big deal. You are finally meeting his parents. What happens today will be the way they perceive you for the rest of your relationship." She said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah" Hanna agreed "So, don't screw it up" She added.

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief "What they mean to say is that it will be wonderful and don't worry too much. They will love. Ezra does so why shouldn't they?" She said and offered her an reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Em." Aria replied "I've only met his mother an handful of times and every time I am so sure that she was looking down at me for living with two men." She said and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Whilst sleeping with one of them and having feelings for the other" Hanna muttered, "I'm just kidding"

It was all in good humour but the truth was that she was, primarily, worried for the fact that Hanna had just said. What if they found out? Surely, they wouldn't understand. She had made a lot of mistakes and didn't want them to judge her for them.

"Okay. Let me just tell you their names and you tell me that you wouldn't be intimidated. His mother's name is Esther Bernadette Springer-Fitzgerald" She paused and observed the shock of her friend's faces "And, his father's name is Leonard Geoffrey Fitzgerald" She added "They are practically as rich as the queen of England. And proper. And they go to posh clubs for dinner on Fridays. Me and my family want to Chuck-e-cheese." She emphasised "They will hate me which will in turn make Ezra realize I am not nearly as amazing as he seems to think so he will break up with. I will hit an low time low and lose my job. I won't be able to pay my rent. I will end up homeless and live in the subway" She said, breathing heavily.

Hanna's eyes widened as she processed everything "Find your chill, Aria. Seriously, what the hell? Screw them if they don't like you. Ezra will never stop loving you. He's as loyal as an Labrador, we on the same page now? You're amazing and funny and intelligent. They will love you and if they don't, who gives a fuck? Don't forget that you are a columnist. People love reading your writing every single. You get mail. Fan mail. I don't fan mail and if they don't like you then it's their loss because we love you, Aria, and that's all that counts." She said, with a smile.

Aria smiled, shaking her head in amusement "Thank you, I suppose you're right." She said,

The door opened causing her to divert her attention "Hey, beautiful. Are you ready to go?" He asked, with a smile.

**July**

Lily held her child close to her heart as she placed an abundance of kisses on her forehead, it was her first date night with Hardy since the baby was born. It was probably very late but she was unable to stay from her child especially when she had been so young. Aria smiled as she observed the scene. After visiting Lily a week earlier and finding out that she hadn't gone out for fun in months she decided that she would offer to volunteer, with Ezra of course, to babysit their seven-month-old baby so that they could go out and enjoy themselves, for once, and Lily had hesitantly agreed.

"Okay. So, our numbers on the refrigerator. Ms Humphrey next door can help if you need to and−oh no hanky panky" Hardy said, pointing fingers at the couple. Aria and Ezra's eyes widened, simultaneously, as they realized what they were being accused of.

Ezra shook his head in disbelief "Hardy, how could you think that we would do−How little of belief do you have in us?" His best-friend asked, his tone showed a hint of hurt since Hardy was doubting him.

"Well, you guys are at it like rabbits" Hardy said,

"Seriously, Hardy, that was not cool. Not at all. We would never do the dirty when your baby-girl was near us. We have standards, Jesus" Aria said, as Lily handed her the chubby baby, and sighed a little.

Hardy held up his hands in defeat "Okay, I'm sorry" He said, placing an kiss on his daughter's forehead, "Daddy loves you, baby girl." And then, he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist "And, if you guys need anything at all or if it's too much for y'all let us know and we will be here as soon as we can" Lily added, a twinge of her southern accent showing.

"I'm sure that won't happen. Now go on, you two. Go enjoy your night" Aria ushered with an bright smile. Hesitantly, they both left. The door slammed shut and Aria looked up at him with an raised eyebrow.

"We wouldn't have done it, right?" Aria asked, biting her lower lip.

Ezra shook his head "No, of course not. Well, I don't think that we would have. Probably not." He rambled,

Aria nodded and then walked over to the couch. She bounced the baby on her knee "Hello, darling." She cooed "You are so _cute" _She said and then watched as Ezra walked over to her "Isn't she adorable?" She asked, clearly infatuated.

"That she is." Ezra replied, "And I am so clearly her favourite uncle. Isn't that right, Immy?" He asked and smiled when he saw her giggle. Aria rolled her eyes when she saw him smile with satisfaction.

"Well, you are the only uncle she knows. I have to compete with so many different women." Aria said, with a sigh.

"You're my favourite" He said, pressing an kiss against her shoulder.

"Stop" Aria warned, amusement filling her eyes "Uh, I think someone has dirtied her nappy" She added. "It's your turn, favourite uncle" She said, smiling, as she handed him the baby much to his disappointment. He held her up and scrunched up his nose in disgust "I'll be right back." He said,

Ever since Lily gave birth, they had, Ezra and Aria, been coerced into learning about how to take of an baby. Just in case they were ever needed. So, six months later, now they considered themselves to be experts but that didn't mean they wanted to do it. Aria couldn't help but smile at how easily Ezra took charge and was willing to change Imogen's diaper. They had never discussed having an child. It was too soon, wasn't it? But that didn't mean she didn't think about it.

The night passed on with a lot of frustrations but soon enough Imogen slept, soundlessly, in her crib. Aria and Ezra just watched her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer and Aria smiled a little.

"One day, she will be all grown up" Aria commented, "And she will be so smart and so beautiful. She will be happy. And a boy or girl will be madly in love with her." She added, misty-eyed "She won't want to hang out with her old aunt Aria, then." She sniffled.

He chuckled "Are you crying?" He asked, placing an kiss on her head.

She shook her head, stubbornly, "Of course not" She replied "Okay, maybe I am" She added.

"God, I wonder how you will be when our little girl grows up" Ezra said, absent-mindedly, and then saw her look up at him with wide eyes full of happiness "I-I, uh. I didn't−" He rambled but then she stood on her tip-toes and placed an kiss on his lips instantly easing his nerves.

"I love you so much" Aria mumbled against his lips for the very first time

**September**

Ella and Byron Montgomery were meeting Esther and Leonard Fitzgerald. This wasn't an false alarm nor was it an nightmare. It was actually happening and Aria couldn't even fathom about how dinner was going to go tonight. She stood in the kitchen drinking some, freshly poured, wine. Ezra walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. After placing the glass on the counter, she turned around and smiled as she saw him.

"Hello Mr Fitz" She said, looking up.

He chuckled at the way she addressed him "So, are you nervous?" He asked,

"Is that even an question?" Aria asked, rolling her eyes, but he rubbed his hands up and down her arms "What if my parents say or do something?"

"If we need to worry about anyone then it's my parents." Ezra replied, "They are absolute snobs" He said, with a groan "Remind me again why we're doing this" He said, morosely, and she placed her hands on his neck playing with the little hairs.

"_Because _you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want our parents to know that" Aria said and a small euphoric smile formed on his face.

She closed her eyes as he gathered her body in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. It had begun softly but then softly gained passion. Slowly, she stepped back until she was against the counter. He hoisted her up onto the counter and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Soon, his lips began to travel down to her neck and she arched her head back as she felt him nibble on her skin. All of their nerves and worries about the night completely vanished as they were, absolutely, immersed in the other. Her dress was soon unzipped following to her waist and giving him an view of her swollen breasts dressed in an black lace bra. A gulp escaped his mouth and soon her fingers were fidgeting with the buckle of his belt and she could hear him chuckle.

"Here" Ezra said and pushed her fingers away unbuckling his belt. Soon, his jeans had fallen to the ground and her dress had been lifted up to her waist. He looks at her, his eyes full of desire and lust and she, slowly, opens her legs teasing him. He bounced his fingers on the inside of her thigh until he slips an finger inside her. "Damn" He mutters and she bits her lip as he begins thrusting her fingers in and out. She presses her chest against him and he can feel her hard nipples.

Suddenly, she is dreadfully aware of the fact that their parents would be coming soon but she puts it aside "Now." Her heavy and hot breath is on his ear turning him even more. He doesn't protest as he can see the clock behind her. Slowly, he begins inside her and their lips, once again, are pressed against each other for a second. She places an arm behind her steadying her and he begins thrusting faster and faster with every moving second. An cry escapes her mouth and he is breathing heavily. The, once, quiet apartment is filled with an array of cries, moans and whimpers.

After an couple of minutes, they are both standing on their own feet dressing themselves. They look at each-other and an laugh escapes their mouth simultaneously. Aria shudders at the thought of her mother standing or leaning against that counter. "We need to clean this counter. Anti-bacterial, bleach. The works." She said, wide-eyed, and he chuckled "But, I need to have an shower because there is no way in hell I am greeting your mother after what we just did. So, you clean and, who knows, maybe you can join me" Aria added, with an wink.

Ezra stood, dumbfounded, for an minute but then rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away. And so, he begins cleaning to the best of his ability. He stares at the counter and an chuckle escapes his mouth. He steps into their bedroom and sees her black dress on the dress. He looks at the clock: 17:09. He heaved an sigh as there wasn't another hour until their parents arrived. He quickly got undressed and walked into the bathroom. From the stain glass window, he can see her stark naked body and he steps into the shower.

She turned around and smiled "Well, hello. Is there anything you need?" She asked, suggestively.

"As an matter of an fact there is" Ezra replied, and pulled her closer to him causing her to squeal.

The sound of the knock of the door interrupted their little session and her eyes widened "It's not time _yet_!" She said, with a gulp. He was, equally, as shocked. "Okay, I'll go. I'll answer the door. Y-you get dressed" He replied and she nodded. Quickly, he got out of the shower and towel dried his body and hair before putting on his clothes. Ezra ran his hands through his damp curls and opened the door. Ella smiled, brightly, at him and eyed his wet hair.

"_Hello_!" The older woman said, cheerfully. "How are you? Where's Aria? I'm sorry for being so early but−you know Byron−He absolutely despises being late so he made us leave far earlier than we needed to" She walked past him.

Ezra stifled an chuckle at her rambles, she was so obviously just as nervous as they had been "Uh, Aria's getting ready. And, it's fine. Honestly. Plus, you are not that early." He explained as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go say hi" Ella said, rushing off to the bedroom. He sighed, knowing there was no stopping her.

"Why are _you _still in an towel?"

Aria didn't answer her mother instead she, mentally, berated herself for having such lack of control. She opened her closet door so that her naked body was shielded from her mother as she put her lingerie on. She took out her hair-dryer and realized she didn't have enough time to make her hair perfect. She looked at herself in the mirror and played with her curls for an second. "I think I'm just going to leave it up. Maybe, an braid." She said, aloud.

"Oh, no, Honey. You can't do that" Ella intervened and her daughter looked at her with furrowed eyebrows "Ezra should be more careful next time." She said, motioning to her neck, and Aria gasped covering her neck with her hands. Her face flushed an deep red "I've been there. You needn't be embarrassed in front of your mother. In fact, I remember one thanksgiving long before you were born. I was spending it with your grandmother and I had−"

Her daughter turned around, traumatised, and shook her head "No, Mom. I really don't need to share experiences. This all so awkward enough, already." She said and pulled out the hair-dryer and began getting ready.

Ezra stood in front of Byron with an, forced, smile. He didn't know what to say or do. This was all just so strange and weird. The sound of the doorbell interrupted their silence and he opened the door and saw his parents. Esther, immediately, wrapped her arms around her son and placed an kiss on his cheek.

"Darling, how are you?" She asked, in an sweet motherly voice "And, for goodness sake, why is your hair wet?" She asked,

Just when he was about to respond, Aria stepped out. She smiled a little as she glanced at Ezra and then walked right into her father's outstretched arms. She raised her cheek to receive his fatherly kiss. "Daddy" She said as she hugged him. When she pulled away, she walked towards Ezra and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder "Hello Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald" She said, politely and they returned similar greetings.

Aria looked at the older couple and smiled "These are my parents, Ella and Byron Montgomery" She introduced and watched as the two couples shook hands and spoke greetings they barely meant. They all walk into the living space and Ezra rubbed her upper arm and placed an kiss on her forehead much to his father's disapproval of PDA. He stiffened ever so slightly under his father's disapproving glance.

"It's an pleasure" Leonard Fitzgerald said, blankly, and Aria observed as he looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here. Esther nudged him and he brought back that fake smile he used so often.

"Maybe, we should eat" Ezra suggested and Aria stifled an laugh knowing how much an foodie he was. They all walked into the living space and after Ezra and Aria brought out the food that had just been prepared.

Esther looked around the dining area and eyed it "It's awfully _bright _in here. I wonder what the last owners were thinking when they painted this area" She commented and Aria gulped and Ezra rubbed her upper thigh.

"Uh, we−I designed this room. We changed everything when we moved in." Aria said, with an forced smile.

Her eyes widened "Oh, I, uh. It has an certain charm to it. I suppose you just get used to it. Plus, bright isn't an bad thing" Esther added,

Byron chuckled "Aria gets her love of bright and patterned thing from her mother's side. My side are much more normal as opposed to the eccentric bunch the Rose's are" He teased and Ella nudged him in the stomach.

"Patterns and colours aren't an bad thing. They brighten the entire place" She said, with an smile.

"They _certainly _do" Esther said, smiling, "So, what do you do, Mr Montgomery?"

"I'm the head of the English department at the college I work at" Byron replied, "And, Ella here works at an Art gallery." He added,

"What about you both?" Ella asked, curiously.

"−I'm an lawyer. An partner in an law firm, actually, Fitzgerald and Cooper. Ezra would have been working by my side but he choose to be an teacher." Leonard said, an slightly disappointed hint in his tone.

"Guess I just wasn't into Law" Ezra said, with a side grin.

Aria felt an warm putrid feeling rising up her throat and she gulped holding her hand to her mouth. She pushed her chair back and ran into the bedroom. Ezra's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and followed her. He saw her crouched over the toilet and vomiting. Immediately, he rushed over and rubbed her back. She looked at him feeling an bitter taste left in her mouth and looked at him, apologetically.

"Are you okay? This is the third time this week you've puked. You probably should go see an doctor" He said, concerned.

She shook her head "I'm sure it's just an bug. I feel so awful. Do we have to go back out there?" Aria asked, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, and he placed an kiss on her head. He rubbed her back.

"Did you see the way he spoke to me?" Ezra asked, "It's been thirteen years and he still hasn't come to terms with the fact that I am not him." He added,

"That's his loss. He will never see how amazing and wonderful you are." Aria commented, "Oh god, I'm going to puke again" She said, groaning, and crouched over the toilet once again. He got up and decided to get her an glass of water and some mints. He stepped out of the bedroom and saw concerned faces all around even his father seemed slightly worried.

"What happened?" Byron asked, almost immediately.

"She vomited." Ezra replied, "I don't know why. I woken up to her vomiting for nearly an week now. Maybe, it's an bug" He added, "I'll be right back." He said and grabbed an bottle of water before walking back into the bathroom. "Hey, babe, take this" She drank some of the water and sighed.

"Did I just ruin dinner?" Aria asked, pouting.

"No, that's what my dad added to the party." He replied, with an chuckle.

Ella and Esther stepped out of the dining room and walked towards the bathroom. They were both greeted by the sight of, an clearly, nauseous Aria and Ezra sitting opposite her comforting her. They both shared smiles as they saw them both on the floor. It was an simple gesture but gave an insight into how much he loved her. They didn't even realize that the two women had walked in until his mother cleared her throat.

"Is everything okay?" Ella asked, concerned.

Aria nodded "Yeah, I just puked. No big deal" She replied,

Ezra rolled his eyes "It is an big deal. It's the fourth time this week" He intervened,

"I'm fine" Aria reassured him, "It's probably because of that dinner you prepared" She added, teasingly.

"Aria, when's the last time you got your period?" Ella asked, and Esther turned to face her with wide-eyes "It's just−well, I want to know whether you're pregnant or not." She blurted out, frankly. Her daughter laughed and then looked at Ezra shaking her head.

"I'm _not _pregnant." She stated but then her eyes widened. It all added up, her swollen chest. The morning sickness and repulse to food she claimed to love. "I−I am not pregnant" She added but didn't feel so self-assured now.

The two young couple looked at each-other. Both of them worried and scared. "I can't be" She added, "Ezra ..." She said, softly, wanting for him to reassure her as he always did and claim that everything would be okay.

"Don't fret, dear. It may be nothing." Esther said, softly. "But, you should take an test. Later." She added, "We should probably go before Byron and Leo become distressed" She said as she placed an hand on Ella's arm before the two of them left.

He didn't say anything, he just looked ahead, blankly, at the wall and felt as though he was incapable of saying anything or doing anything. Being an dad had always been something he wanted to be but in the future. She was only twenty-five and, had, just gotten her big break. They were both financially stable but not for an child especially not in New York. He had always imagined that he was raise his child in the suburbs. Somewhere he didn't have to think twice about letting him play outside.

"−Ezra" She whispered, leaning forward "I'm sorry" She said, tearfully.

He shook his head and couldn't believe she was blaming herself for something they weren't even sure of "It's not your fault, Aria. It takes two to make an baby and we don't even know for sure if you are pregnant or not." He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"What if I am?" Aria asked,

"Then we will make an decision regarding our future together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to have an child with you. It may be too soon but we will figure it out. Ultimately, the decision will reside with you because I am not the one who will carry the baby for nine months." Ezra stated,

She closed her eyes for an brief second "I don't want to have an abortion. I want this. If it's really going to happen then I want to be a mom with your kid. No matter what will happen, I know you will be by my side and that's all that really matters." She stated, "I love you so much."

He pulled her into his arms "I love you too" He repeated and the couple sat on the cold bathroom floor unaware of what life was about to throw at them but it didn't matter as they were willing to jump over any hurdle or pass any obstacle as long as they were side by side.

* * *

**SO**, there we go. Chapter three is done. There will be one more chapter. Hopefully, Just one more but y'all know how I keep changing my mind not that I have heard anyone complain. One thing, though, someone did complain about was the length of the chapter. Okay, so I understand that the last chapter was extremely long and I nearly cut it in half but I did however I decided against it because I want the layout to be the way it is. One year, One chapter. But I, do, apologize. I understand it's long and I try to cut all the unnecessary bits. And, yes, there are far more unnecessary bits that I have cut out then I have left in. A long A/N! SO SORRY. Hope you enjoyed reading this and if you did, leave it in an review please!


	4. 2020

**So here we go, here it is. The final chapter, hope y'all enjoy. **

* * *

"—I, uh, remember when I was younger. I must've been five or six, right Mom?" Ezra looked at his mother for confirmation and she nodded, "—And Dad, he was busy, but he blew off clients to take me to Disney world" A low laugh escaped his mouth as he smiled a little, "Can you imagine Leonard Fitzgerald in Disney world? And before you ask, yes, he was oblivious of where to go or what to do but I didn't care. What mattered was he cared enough to potentially lose thousands of dollars for the sake of my childish desires." He sighed,

Aria sat down in her knee length black dress and played with the hem, fumbling with the loose thread as she listened to him speak. She knew they hadn't been especially close but that didn't mean he didn't feel the loss of his father—she, for one, knew how much the distance hurt Ezra. He never admitted it but he didn't have to—she saw it in his eyes. A sigh escaped her mouth; being here in this church and listening to him speak brought back memories of all the people she had lost. Her beloved grandmother who passed away from cancer at the mere age of fifty, Alison who was brutally murdered, Poor Maya who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and little Noah.

"You never expect to lose someone," He spoke and his eyes searched the room and landed on her, she didn't look up. She didn't feel like she had the courage to, "at least, I didn't and when you find out – it, uh, hits you like a bag of bricks. It's painful and for a moment you feel claustrophobic, like you can't breathe." He paused, trying to gather himself—his voice broke. "It's difficult to imagine him not being around and I don't know how we will all cope—but for now, let's commemorate the life my father led—the decisions he made, his integrity, his morals, his patience and his honesty. I ask you all to take a moment, just one moment, and think about Leonard Fitzgerald. The businessman, the philanthropist, the beloved husband and the doting father"

Bea looked around as she saw everybody sit in silence; her curious three-year-old mind wondered what was happening. After all, she had barely turned three and didn't understand the concept of life and death. She tugged on her mother's arm, immediately causing her to dart her eyes open and scold her daughter with a stern expression. But upon seeing her daughter's big blue eyes, she softened and pulled the toddler in her lap. Her daughter leaned against her chest and was comforted by the loving arms of her mother.

"How did you know him?" A woman, in her mid-sixties, asked once the service was over and everyone was speaking in the Fitzgerald household. Aria's eyes widened at the sound of someone actually speaking to her and she forced a small smile upon seeing the stranger.

"—He was my father-in-law" Aria replied and, immediately, saw the woman's expression change from curiosity to one of knowledge.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry about your loss" She said, sympathetically.

Aria didn't know how to reply after all the harsh truth was, she barely felt anything at the passing of Ezra's father. It wasn't that she was heartless or anything but, rather, that the man barely ever spoke to her. She didn't know him and frankly, he didn't care for her. "His passing is hard on all of us." She paused, "He was a great man"

"I wasn't talking about Leonard, dear" The woman replied and Aria felt her heart begin to race—she hated it when the conversations diverted to this topic. She hated the sympathetic looks, the meaningless words, and the feeling after—the raw feeling of her heart being ripped open.

Ezra saw her figure from across her room, she had lost weight. Women weren't supposed to lose weight after they had a baby, were they? But with every passing moment, the weight dropped off her. When she was pregnant with Bea, he felt happy at the fact she was taking care of herself for the baby's sake but now, she was back to the way she had been before and the worse thing was, he wasn't there to make sure she got enough sleep, or ate dinner or just took care of herself. With his daughter in his arms, he walked over and smiled a little at the woman there.

"Aunt Maude" He greeted, the woman shifted her gaze and looked at the boy—who wasn't so much a boy anymore. "How are you? I haven't seen you since—well, I was twenty-seven." He said and saw Aria thanking him with her eyes, he spoke with the woman, meaninglessly, for about ten minutes until she left them be.

"Hello, Ezra." Aria said, slowly, "Are you okay? – That's a stupid question. Of course, you're not. Do you need anything? A glass of water? Some food. Perhaps. Actually, you look tired. You should go get some rest upstairs, for half-an-hour at least—I'll let your mother know" She said, rambling.

He smiled—she always did care more about the people around her "I'm fine, absolutely fine." He said and, had she been somewhere else, she would've taken his word for it. But, she knew not to question him. "I was thinking whether you'd like for us to stay. After all, it is summer break and you need people, who love you, around you for now at least"

"Thank you" He said, softly, "For everything"

"_You were so __flirting__ with her" _

_Aria yelled angrily as she slammed the door shut after entering it however Ezra didn't view what he did to be in the slightest counted as flirting. He took his jacket off and threw it onto his couch; he unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt before pulling it up. _

"_I was not flirting." Ezra clarified "I was being friendly." He said as he stood on the other side of the room from her. _

"_Friendly__? You were being friendly, is that what you call it?" Aria said as she took her coat off and placed it on the hook. She glared at him as she saw the coat jacket thrown on the couch "Why must you always do this? It's not hard to put it on a damn hook." _

_Right about now, he almost let out a laugh as he saw her, she was looking at him with angry eyes and a clenched fist. Considering her height and baby bump it was rather adorable but he didn't want to make her any angrier than she already was. _

"_This is silly, Aria, I don't want to argue with you over something so—so trivial" Ezra huffed in annoyance as he walked closer to her with his hands reached out wanting to hold her hand but she quickly moved away. _

_She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips "Trivial" she mimicked "Why can't you just say small? Gosh, you are so god darn pretentious" She added, glaring at him. _

_He shook his head in disbelief "Aria, come on. What's wrong? I wasn't flirting with her!" He said, defensively. _

"_Is this how it's going to be now?" Aria asked, vulnerability etching her every word "Do you not find me attractive anymore? What is it? Is my stomach a turn off?" She questioned, before he could even respond she left and walked into their room. _

_Ezra sighed, for the last couple of weeks she had been acting this way. Finding something with everything he did or said. Things she used to find charming were no longer as charming as they had once been and he didn't know what to do. He, slowly, walked into their room and found her sobbing quietly. _

"_I'm sorry" _

_He shook his head "No, it was my fault. Maybe I was, unintentionally, flirting" He said, as he sat down next to her. _

_Sniffling, she nodded "You are right. It was your fault" She said and they laughed until their stomachs hurt. Soon enough, they were lying down next to each other. Through bleary eyes, she looked at him and placed her hand on his face and he closed his eyes for a moment. _

"_I really am sorry for everything. Looking for an apartment, work, everything—it's just so much."_

"_I know" Ezra replied, "I know it's hard but we will get through it all." _

_Aria didn't respond instead she interlocked her fingers with his hoping that, like always, what he was saying was true and that, eventually, she would feel better and stable and ready to be mother. She cuddled into his side and kissed his arm softly._

"He wouldn't have wanted for you to sell it, Ezra" Esther Fitzgerald said, a broken shell of a woman, as she looked at her only son—her only child. Wrapped in a pashmina black scarf and a vintage just-below-the-knee black dress, she frowned at the thought of her son changing something her late husband had spent fortunes. She was mourning the loss of the man she loved. Aria couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman as she was gathered on the chair with a sleeping Bea resting on her body and a book in her free hand.

Ezra sighed, "Dad had over fifty properties worldwide. You've barely step foot into any of these since he's purchased them. All of them, together, are a fortune. And, the money will go to you, mom. All of it—you can open an charity in his name, have him remembered in an saintly manner." He added,

"I don't want it, Ezra" She said, quietly, "I want him back—for that, I'm willing to give up all of this pomp and luxury." Esther added, her voice breaking with every word. Her son sighed and stepped forth; he wrapped his arms around his fragile mother and placed a kiss on her head.

"I know, mom." He replied, "I know how it feels to lose someone"

And, Aria felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. She turned her head so that Ezra couldn't see her and leaned against the chair, she kissed her daughter's head. She thought of her life, of how she had once slept beside the love of her life and had lost so much.

_Aria sat down on the chair opposite Rita's desk, she placed her hand on her growing baby bump and let out a tired sigh. Pregnancy was causing her to become irritable, tired and uncomfortable. Poor Ezra, she thought. After all, he was the one whom she vented to once she got home about anything and everything. He always listened; she smiled, even when it was about the inconsequential things. Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut. _

_Her boss walked over and sat down in front of her "Aria" She said and then paused "I'm afraid I have some bad news" She added and Aria furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She wondered what the news could be. She had done everything, correctly, or so to her knowledge. Ever since Rita offered her the opportunity she never, once, disappointed. She went above and beyond. "We're going to have to let you go" She said, in a fake sympathetic voice. _

"_W-what?" Aria croaked, her eyes widened, and she sat upright "Why?" She asked, _

_Rita let out a sigh "Your column is supposed to be from the perspective of a young woman going out and about in this city not someone who got knocked up" She replied, _

"_I didn't get knocked up!" _

"_Well, then, was this pregnancy planned?" Her boss asked, rolling her eyes. _

_A million emotions rushed through her head; she didn't know how to respond. This had been her one chance to become something. To become a writer. "Technically, no, but Rita I don't see why my pregnancy has anything to do with me not being able to write in this column, I'm young. I've had experiences and I'm a good writer. You know that." She said, defensively. _

"_That's just it, Aria, you had experiences. You are not currently having any" Rita paused, "I didn't make this decision. It came from higher up. I am so sorry but we need someone who is actually experiencing the things they are writing about. Someone who is able to go out to night-clubs and write about one-night-stands or any hilarious encounter they had. In this state, you are not going out and we don't want fiction. I am sorry, Aria. I gave you a shot all those months back because I believed you had potential and I still do but I don't think there is any space for you in this magazine anymore." _

_Aria closed her eyes and then opened them again "Okay" She said, "I understand. When's my last day?" _

"_They can't just __fire__ you!" Ezra exclaimed eyes wide, as he looked at his pregnant girlfriend. She just shrugged and he knew that this was affecting her more than she was just letting on. It had only been twenty minutes since she informed him "—I'm sure she's not allowed to fire you because you're pregnant. Isn't it some kind of discrimination?" He asked, _

_His girlfriend was lying on the couch and looking through want ads "Well, they have a legitimate excuse so as of Friday I am unemployed." Aria replied, a scoff escaped her mouth "Unemployed, knocked up and fat. I feel like I belong in some sleazy reality TV show" She added, bitterly. _

_He shook his head in disbelief "Aria" He drawled as he walked towards her and picked up her feet before placing them in his lap._

"_Just kidding" Aria added, rolling her eyes. _

"_I hope you know how special you are" He added, _

"_Ezra Michael Fitzgerald" Aria said, teasingly, "Don't you dare sweet talk me!" She added, "What?" She asked as she noticed his stare, _

"_Don't you want to talk about this?" Ezra asked, concerned, as he looked at her. _

_Aria shook her head "No, I don't. I am fine, Ezra. I promise. Plus, Rita will give me a glowing reference and soon enough, I'll find another job. Somewhere" She said, absent-mindedly, "We need to move out of this tiny apartment. The baby needs space" She said, out-of-the-blue. _

Wrapped in her oversized cardigan, Aria stepped out of the guestroom in the Fitzgerald house. She smiled a little as she saw her daughter, asleep, but then turned around to walk through the hallway. As she walked past Ezra's room, she saw his door open. Gently, she pushed it and saw no one in the room. Hesitant to intrude, for a moment she stood there and then looked around. Slowly, she stepped onto the balcony and saw his figure just by the lake. She wondered whether she should go or not but, upon thinking, she decided on going.

"Ezra" She said, softly.

He turned around with pebbles in his hands, his eyes were bloodshot and it was clear he was upset. "It's late. You should be asleep" He said, turning around, once again, to face the shore.

"I'm thirty years old. What I should or should not be doing is entirely my decision" Aria said, attempting humour, but to no avail. She touched his shoulder, softly, "Are you okay?" She asked, "I know this whole thing must be tough on you. I'm here if you need to talk."

"I don't feel anything" Ezra confessed, tossing a pebble into the lake watching as it formed ripples—circling on and on, following onto the middle "—he's my father but I don't feel anything at his death after all how am I supposed to miss a man I barely knew. He's just as of a stranger to me as he was to the people who attended his funeral"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "But your eulogy, it was beautiful and wonderful. You spoke of stories, of times you went with your father when you were just a boys—I assumed that the relationship just deteriorated when you decided you wanted to teach English"

He shook his head, "There wasn't a relationship to begin with. As for the Eulogy, I made it up" He said, with a sigh, "I couldn't tell them that I didn't know the man whom they held on a pedestal or that he wasn't patient or kind—to me at least. The only thing I know is that he loved my mother—he was never a father to me, just a husband to my mother."

"It's okay" Aria said, stepping in front of him. He looked down at her and closed his eyes as she gently caressed his face with her thumb, "It's okay to feel nothing." She added, "You shouldn't feel guilty over it, just because he's dead it doesn't make him a decent human being." She said, hesitantly, not know whether he would snap or not but he didn't. Instead, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her as he felt tears enter his eyes. She held him tightly.

"I love you" He said and she felt her heart race faster "I know, this is probably the last thing you want to hear but I am _still_ in love with you, Aria. I don't intend to do it anything by it; perhaps I wouldn't have said any of this if I wasn't slightly inebriated. I love you and Bea and Noah so much. You're not the only one, who still thinks about him." He added and felt his shirt dampen with her tears.

"_Scott" _

_Ezra announced whilst lying on their bed alongside his heavily pregnant girlfriend, she moved closer to him trying to find an comfortable position. Their fingers were brushing against each-other and he tilted his head side-wards, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. _

"_Scott Fitz—his grand-parents are Fitzgerald's, do you really want an albatross like that constantly in his mind?" Aria asked, rolling her eyes. He shrugged, "Remind me again, why you truncated your name to Fitz again?"_

_He chuckled, "Duly noted" He replied, "How about Noah?" He suggested, _

_Aria was, mentally, prepared to found all the faults in the name but to her surprise, she found herself liking the name. The corners of her lips lifted upwards into a small smile and she thought of her little baby once he entered this world. "Noah" She repeated, "Noah Fitz" _

_At one point, they had decided to keep the gender of the baby a secret but their curiosity got to the best of them and, eventually, they gave up on the mystery. Aria had gone to the doctor's office to find out, one morning, without Ezra by her side. The guilt of knowing nearly ate her alive before she revealed to Ezra that she knew. He survived two hours before, also, wanting to know what the gender of their baby was and, as he had predicted, it was a boy—a little baby boy. _

"_I like it" Aria commented, a hint of glimmer in her eyes "I like you too" She added, playfully. _

_Ezra grinned "I'm glad you do because I'm afraid—" he motioned to her engagement ring he had brought for her a couple of weeks back, "You're stuck with me for life." He added, a giggle escaped her mouth and then her eyes widened. _

"_Ouch" She exclaimed and then touched her ribs "He kicked me in the ribs" Aria stated, with a pout. _

_He couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Aria glared at him and he sat up placing a kiss on her upper abdomen, "Hey, Noah, I understand that you're excited to enter this world but you have really got to stop hitting your mommy. She's very tiny and it hurts her." He said, softly, and then looked at her. She cupped his face and placed a kiss on his lips. _

"_You're such a wonderful man and I can't wait until our little boy is born. I imagine him all the time. With your eyes and your smile, and your inability to form a comprehensible sentence when you're nervous or scared" Aria said and amusement flooded his eyes. _

"_He'll have your passion. Your ability to see the world brighter than it is." Ezra said, in response, and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He felt tears soak his t-shirt and he looked at her, immediately worried. He lifted her chin with his thumb and saw water droplets fill her hazel eyes. "Aria, what's wrong?" _

_Aria shook her head, "Nothing" She sniffled "Absolutely nothing, I just never thought I would be this happy ever." She said and smiled a little "I never thought I would ever be so lucky as to fall in love with my best-friend."_

_He leaned in and pecked her lips "I didn't either. I thought I would be watching you and Hardy go through all these monumental moments but I never that It would be me instead, I never thought I would be the one by your side at night or the once you loved." _

_She smiled and interlocked her fingers with his before leaning in, once again, to place a passionate kiss on his lips. _

"How are you feeling, Esther?" Aria asked, as she sat down on the table. She watched as the woman forced a smile and poured Aria a cup of coffee, "And, please, tell me the truth. Don't bother lying; I know you're not fine. I want to know how you really feel."

"Alone" Esther replied, passing her the cup, "Leonard was never one to sit at home but at night, I would feel the bed become more—warm. I'd feel less alone because even subconsciously I knew he was there. Leo was never one to tell me how he truly felt aloud, at least, but I-I didn't care so much about words, more so about actions." She paused, sipping her own cup of tea. "I understand Ezra's lack of emotion—sometimes, it just hurts to know that he didn't know the man I knew."

Aria nodded, "There's nothing you can do about that now" She said, "And, I understand your sorrow. Believe me, I do."

"I know, dear. Where are Bea and Ezra?" She asked,

"Ezra took Bea to this little breakfast diner across town—he has business he needs to take of regarding the will and such, after which he said he wants to spend some time with Bea before we leave for San Francisco." She said, before placing her mouth on the china tea cup.

Esther nodded, "Why didn't you go?" She asked,

"I-I suppose I feel like I shouldn't impose on Father-Daughter time. It's rare so I might as well allow them to have their special bonding time" Aria said,

"Of course, you wouldn't feel the need for that, had you stayed here." Esther said, harshly. Aria didn't fault her for her choice of tone or the fact that she still held a grudge. "—I'm sorry, dear. It's just, with everything going on; the last thing I want is to go on a six-hour flight to see my only grandchild"

Aria stiffened, "You're right, Esther." She said, "But San Francisco is home now. To me and Bea, If Ezra had any problem he would let me now. Plus, considering it's the summer. If you would like for us to stay for a couple of weeks, I would be willing to."

"That would be amazing. Would you please?" The woman said, with softened eyes, and all the bitter words she had thrown at Aria moments earlier had faded. The truth was, most of the time Aria had an excellent relationship with Esther. Unlike her deceased husband, she had always been welcoming and supportive.

She nodded, "Of course, Esther. Of course"

_As beautiful and Idyllic Rosewood seemed during the day, it was much more beautiful during the night. The lights of the houses and places illuminated the small town as Ezra stood by the town limits; Aria had placed a blanket on the floor and placed the food they had ordered in a neat row. He sat down next to her and she leaned against him. Softly, he placed a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Can you believe the life we're living?" He asked, out of the blue, and she let out a small and melodic laugh. "In Rosewood—I still can't believe we're here right now." _

"_It seems so strange that a couple of years back, I thought I was in love with Hardy. He's married now and with kids. And, I'm having his best-friend's kid." Aria replied, with a bright smile. Often, she go back and think about how different her life was. She wasn't even happy when she thought she was, back then. Right now, right here—now, she was happy. _

_Ezra sighed, "I remember—uh—when I first found out you were Hardy's girlfriend, I was so gutted. For the first time in a long time, I met someone with whom I felt a connection but then I felt shattered. For weeks, I was so upset but then, I just—I didn't care about whether you were mine or not. The fact that you were in my life meant more than you will ever know."_

_She smiled; her eyes glistened with tears as she listened to him. "You are so wonderful. Ezra, I don't think I say this enough but I love you so much. So very much, there is no one—not one person—in the entire world that I want to take on this journey of being a parent with. This is the real thing and I've never been as happy as I am right here, right now. For so long, I lied and remained in a relationship when my heart truly belonged with you. I felt suffocated but being with you—now I'm free. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She paused, her heart racing "Will you marry me?" She asked, _

_His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock then he nodded, eagerly. He cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips on hers. It was a kiss unlike any other; it felt different for some reason. It wasn't incredibly full with lust but more so love and content. _

"_Was that a yes?" She asked, breathlessly, as they pulled apart. _

_He nodded, "Of course. I love you, Aria, and I can't wait to be your husband." He replied and they held each-other for several moments before, reluctantly, letting go_

Ezra tucked his daughter into bed and found himself sitting beside her; she was resting her bed on his lap. He smiled; it wasn't often when he was able to have these moments with her. Ever since, Aria had moved to San Francisco a couple of months back, he found moments like this becoming a rarity. He tried not to be bitter after all it was something she had to do and, in turn, it made moments like this so much more precious and heart-warming.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl—a beautiful, smart and very tiny girl—called Aria. She was very kind and very sweet. Everyone loved her, including a hopeless man called Ezra. He was very much in love with her but she was dating his best-friend."

His daughter looked up at him with wide eyes, "Oh no. Was the friend evil?" She asked, concerned.

He chuckled, "No, no, he wasn't. He also loved Aria, nearly as much as Ezra did." He replied,

"Did they get married?"

He shook his head, "Luckily, they didn't otherwise Ezra would've had a heart-attack. Instead, Aria realized she liked Ezra as well but because she didn't want his friendship with Hardy to end. So, she left him for a very, very long time and Ezra had never felt more alone. For months, he moped around until his very smart friend, Maggie, forced him to get up and go do something about how he felt—and then—" _snore, _He looked down to see that his daughter had fallen asleep. He shook his head in amusement and slowly got out the bed, making sure she was covered. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, princess."

Before he left the room, he turned around to see her sleeping. A content sigh escaped his mouth and he closed the door behind him, he saw his mother in a long nightgown walking towards him. He felt sorry for her, her entire life had revolved around his late father. Everything she did was in accordance to his schedule and now that he was gone, she was lost. She didn't know how to go about her life. But, for some strange reason, even when he was younger he felt as though Leonard hadn't been the man she truly loved. Yes, she loved him but not passionately. Perhaps because she only married him because of the pressure of her family and, with time, she grew to love him.

Esther smiled, "Good night, honey—Aria's outside" She said,

His mouth fell open, "I-I di—" He said, defensively, but his mother had already rushed past him. He shook his head in disbelief and buried his hands in his pockets before walking down the stairs to the garden. Leaning against the back door, he watched as she sat on the edge of the pier. Her hair flying because of the wind and her eyes closed. Slowly, he walked towards her and sat down beside her. Opening her eyes, she turned to face him and smiled a little as she saw him watching her.

"Is Bea asleep?"

"Yeah"

"Did she make you read her a story and fall asleep whilst you're on the second page?"

"Of course she did, she is her mother's daughter" He replied, with a chuckle.

Aria nudged him, playfully, and moved closer to him. She looked down at his hand and saw the sliver band on his ring finger—closing her eyes, she sighed, before opening them again. "D-do you remember when we got married?" She asked,

He nodded, "Every single moment of it" He replied,

"Everything" She teased,

"You wore your mother's wedding dress—and it looked beautiful. Vintage dresses were always your favourite, it reached the ground and the trail formed a circle when you stood still. Your hair was in loose curls, half up, half down and you were wearing heels you took off after the wedding. The piano version of your song was playing as you walked down the aisle with your parents by your side—and, you looked so beautiful. The ceremony, it was in our house in Rosewood and we had the reception there as well. Our first dance was to Falling slowly and when you rested your head on my shoulder—I, uh, remember thinking I was the luckiest guy in the world. It was going to be you, me and our baby boy" He choked on his words,

Tearfully, Aria watched him "But things don't turn out the way we expect instead they're snatched from us"

"Aria" He said, softly, as he intertwined his fingers with hers "I'm so sorry"

_A bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she breathed heavily and gave it all she can, she pushed. He was holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement into her ear—whilst wiping away her sweat, tears formed in her eyes. She was becoming frustrated—understandably, after all she had been going through this for hours on end and she was tired and upset. _

"_Just one more push, Mrs Fitz" The doctor said, encouragingly, and then it happened—the miracle of birth. _

_Aria sighed with relief but then through tired and tear-filled eyes, she looked at the doctor and her husband. "W-why isn't he crying?" She asked the question Ezra was too afraid to ask. The doctor held the lifeless baby in her arms and looked at the woman whom she barely knew with sympathetic eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry—"_

"It wasn't your fault" Aria said and then pulled away her hand from Ezra's hand. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen "It wasn't anyone's fault. The doctor stated that on several occasions, there was nothing anyone could've done to prevent our baby boy's death. A defect—his heart hadn't developed properly" She said, her voice breaking, as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears.

"Not about that" He replied, with a sigh, "About not being there."

"You wer—"

"Not in the way you needed"

"I wasn't the only one mourning, Ezra. For some time, I assumed I was because I was self-absorbed in my grief to not notice how badly it had affected you. But I know you loved Noah just as much as I did—you had to keep it together for our sake, for me. And you did. I am so appreciative of that, Ezra. For who knows, perhaps I wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't been for that" Aria turned to face him and he looked ahead, she sniffled and smiled a little "I needed you to do exactly what you were doing otherwise I wouldn't have made it" She said,

_Something wasn't right. Even in his sleep, he could sense that. Perhaps, it was the fact that less than three months back he and his wife had left the house with hope and came back with grief and ever since they had drifted apart. It wasn't that they didn't love each other anymore. Just that they needed to cope—in some way and they didn't know how—and so, they distanced themselves from anything that reminded them of their loss even if that meant each-other. She couldn't work anymore; she was unable to leave her bed on most nights so he took it upon himself to pay all the bills. Byron had offered him associate dean position at Hollis and he had eagerly taken it. Of course, this meant he wasn't home as much as he had been before but she didn't notice—at least, he didn't think she did._

_He tossed and turned in his sleep, his hand moved towards her side and he felt nothing. It was empty, his eyes immediately darted open and he didn't find his beautiful wife asleep but rather an empty bed. Within seconds, he got out of bed and began searching the house for her. _

"_Aria" He yelled and he ran his hands through his curls once he didn't get a respond, a sigh escaped his mouth "Where the hell are you?" He murmured to himself and, just as he was about to grab his phone to call Spencer or her parents, he realized he exactly where she was. Not caring that he was in pyjama pants, he rushed out of the house with his keys in his hands. Hurriedly, he drove to where he was sure she was. It was a twenty minute drive and once he reached—he just stared at the sign in front of him. Rosewood Cemetery, A lump formed in his throat and he walked into the graveyard. _

_It was dark and frightening—his fragile, tiny and easily afraid wife wouldn't enter this place. Well, the Aria he had known. It seemed as though everything had changed in the past months, she wasn't the same anymore instead she was just balloon of grief. He walked towards his son's grave and saw her crawled on the floor leaning against the grave stone in her night-gown. It broke his heart as he saw her. She was sobbing and barely noticed his presence even when he walked closer. He leaned down and gently caressed her face. _

"_Aria" He murmured, and for the first time since they lost Noah, she didn't stiffen when he touched her. "It's okay" He said and picked her up. She leaned her head against his shirt, her fingers grabbed his shirt. She felt so skinny—she was always slim—but he could feel her ribs as he held her and it frightened him—he couldn't stand the thought of losing his wife as well as his son. _

"I suppose it was something that needed to happen" Ezra said and she furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, "When we split up—we couldn't be around each other. It was for the best that we split up." He clarified and she nodded, a lump forming in her throat "Even if it was something I didn't want to do"

"—I'm sorry" Aria said, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt after all it had been her fault that they were currently separated. That day—when she had finally told him that she could no longer remain under the same roof as him—was so clear in her head right now. He had barely walked into the living room and she was sitting on the couch. She didn't look at him, fearing she would change her mind if she did. And then, she said it. _E-Ezra, I can't do this anymore. I can't do us anymore. _He didn't reply, he was in denial—he kissed her forehead and said that they would speak in the morning but he didn't sleep—nor did she. They remained in the same bed with their eyes closed and a space between them knowing the next day that life as they knew it would change.

He let out a sound resembling a chuckle "We need to stop" He said, "Apologizing, that is."

"Sor—" She said, before stopping mid-word. Sheepishly, she looked at him and the two of them laughed—a proper, carefree laugh not one forced out of awkwardness or discomfort—for the first time in years. He looked at her, admiring how beautiful she looked without makeup on. Yes, she was no longer the college student who offered to buy him a hotdog but she was much more now. She was his wife, the mother of his child and published writer. All of these qualities made her seem much more attractive.

The way he looked at her made her feel vulnerable—primarily, because, out of all the people she loved, he was the only one who truly knew her. Who loved her beyond all measures and had sworn to protect her. Her wedding right—the one she was currently wearing—had been around her finger but then she came to New York. She didn't know why she took it off—yes, she did. Because she didn't want him to know that she still thought about him every second of day. That she hadn't gone on dates because, despite the separation, he was still the man she loved—he was still her husband.

He licked his bottom lips as he leaned in closer. Aria closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers and she placed her hand on his face as she felt the kiss deepen. She shifted so that she was closer to him and, soon enough, she was straddling him and he was placing kisses on her neck. The next morning, she woke up next to him—naked—and tip-toed out of the room after getting dressed.

"_You can't just leave" Hardy said, "For fucks sake, she's your wife man." He added as he saw Ezra packing up all of his things. It had been a while since he had seen him but after receiving a call from him the day before informing him of the fact he was moving back to New York indefinitely, he decided to pay a visit. _

"_Y-you think I don't know that" Ezra replied, wide-eyed, "I know and I feel like a coward for leaving—but that doesn't fucking matter you know why? Because she needs me to leave, it's the only way she can move on from losing Noah—it's the only way we both can deal with the fact we lost our son before we could even hold him whilst he was alive or watch him smile or crawl. We lost our baby boy and I think that's ruined us. I may be in love with her but I don't think there's any way in hell our relationship will ever be the same again" _

"Momma" Bea said as she ran towards her, flinging her arms. Giggles escaping her mouth as her father pretend to chase her. Aria smiled and grabbed her daughter, picking her up and pretending to hide her from Ezra. Her daughter buried her head in her shoulder "Daddy tried to catch me"

"But he couldn't, could he?" Aria replied, smirking. She looked at her estranged—not so estranged—husband and shared a small smile. It had been two weeks since she spent the night in his room and ever since, he had been making nightly visits, on her accord, to her room and leaving before anyone could see them. It was nothing serious, it was just … something.

He threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked and she sighed, internally, feeling at ease "Now, that's not fair. You should hurt your daddy's feelings like that." He said, with a pout.

Bea giggled and motion for him to hold her, which he did, and then placed a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. She climbed onto his shoulders and terrified Aria to her very core as the possibilities of her falling or hurting herself somehow filled her head.

From inside the mansion, Esther watched as the small family walked around the big yard. A smile formed on her face but it saddened to know that it took the passing of her husband for the family to reunite. She wrapped her arms around her chest and walked away from the glass door.

"_I'm pregnant" Aria said, standing by the door of his New York apartment. His mouth fell open as he gripped his glass of scotch, "I know it's inconvenient and possibly, the last thing you want to hear but I am three months along—I went to the doctors with Spence a week back. I would've told you sooner but I didn't want to scare you on something I wasn't even sure about" _

_He nodded and licked his bottom lip, nervously, "I-I—" He stammered, _

"_If you don't want to be a part of the baby's life, I completely understand." Aria said, _

"_N-No, of course not—I want to. We're having a baby. Wow, I am really happy right now" He said, grinning, and walked closer to her placing the cup on the counter. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her petite body and she sighed, internally, before eventually letting go. _

"You're going back to San Francisco" He commented, leaning against the wall as he watched her pack. Bea was asleep on her mother's bed and unaware of anything happening. He didn't know how to react or if he even had the right to feel betrayed or upset.

Aria nodded, "Yeah—yeah, I am. Well, obviously" She said, cheerily, and a loose laugh escaped her mouth, "It is home"

"Well, New York used to be home." Ezra said, bitterly,

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Yeah, well, so did Rosewood and Iceland and even London for a semester. What's wrong?" She asked,

"Nothing" He replied, "Absolutely nothing. Why would anything be wrong? I mean, other the fact you're taking my daughter away from me—once again."

"Excuse me" Aria said, wide eyed, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you seriously insinuating that I've—,"

"Yes" He didn't even wait for her reply, "I barely ever see her. For all I know, a man you're dating is taking over fatherly responsibilities for me. In a couple of years, I'm going to be—well, my father. The only role I'll have ever played is just—" He shook her head, "Providing sperm. That's it. That's all; she'll see me more of a sperm donor than her actual father."

Aria rolled her eyes, "You know that's not true." She said, turning away from him "And, I don't want you to taunt me because you're insecure so if you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave" She added, sighing. On the inside, she felt her heart break at the realization of what he truly thought of her.

"—aria" He said, softly, in an apologetic tone.

Shaking her head, she licked her lower lip "Leave. _Now_" And as always, he did as she said.

_Ezra gulped as he saw her holding their new-born daughter and he walked closer towards the two of them with a small smile on his face. He had been in the room when Aria was giving birth and every time he saw the two together, it felt like the first time. _

"_Oh, look there's your daddy now" Aria cooed as she saw Ezra, a smile on her face. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked, _

_He parted his lips to speak but no words came out of his mouth, he nodded. He gently held his daughter, tears welled up in his eyes, "Hello princess, I'm your daddy—yes, I am, and I may not be the best man or dad but I promise you, I will try my best to be the man who deserves to call you his daughter. You're going to be so smart and so beautiful and so kind—just like your mother. I can already see her in your eyes." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead, "I love you so much, Beatrice." _

"_Beatrice Cecilia Fitz, you may just be the luckiest girl in the word" Aria commented, "For you have the most wonderful man I know as your father" She said and they shared a smile—one of hope and happiness. _

"You didn't stop her" Esther said, "From leaving. I thought you would've stopped her but you didn't" She shook her head in disbelief, "God, I love you Ezra but you are a coward." She added, disdain rolling off the tip of her tongue, as she looked at her son.

His eyes widened, "She didn't want me to stop her" He said, defensively, "Why would she?"

"Perhaps, because she is your wife and the mother of your child and the only woman you've loved for a decade or so" Esther said, "You love her—allow yourself to be happy. For once, don't think about overstepping your boundary or—for hurting her in some incredulous way. Don't think—just do"

Ezra laughed without humour, "I wish it was that easy but it isn't mom. There's no hope."

"Oh honey, there's always hope. Always" Esther said and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Do you love her?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Of course"

"Then, why are you waiting here? Go and—go bring home my daughter-in-law and grand-daughter. Of course, I don't expect you all to live here. I'm not _that_ mother in law. But you know what I mean, home as in your home. The one you choose." Esther rambled, nonchalantly.

Her son chuckled; "I should go" He said and left the living room. He didn't know—what exactly he was going to do or how or anything really. Right before he left the mansion, he remembered something. Hurriedly, he rushed up into his room where he kept the things he didn't flood his apartment with. After digging into his closet, he found it—the yellow wrapped present. He rushed out of the house and got into his car.

"_Our baby boy—he's dead." Aria said, wide-eyed, sitting in the hospital room. _

_Ezra barely looked at her, he looked down at the ground unable to speak or think or even comprehend what had occurred in the past couple of hours "I know" He said, quietly. He felt a huge weight on his chest—like everything he had wished for had been taken away from him. Everything he had known. He felt alone and broken even though she was there. Aria held her hand on her stomach—the place her son had spent more time than he had out here. Tears welled up in her eyes and left in a trail down her cheek. _

_She sniffled and he got up walking towards her "We'll get through this" He said, sitting beside her, and wrapping his arm across her shoulders pulling her closer. _

"_How?" _

"_I don't know but somehow—someway, we will. Together." _

He rushed through the airport; he hadn't even bothered parking his car properly after all a parking ticket was the last thing on his mind. In his head, he thought of all he could possibly say and he had planned it out. He would apologize and let her know how much he truly loved her and how he needed her. Ezra brushed his hands through his curls as he looked at the screen—her plane had taken off. He felt as though his heart had broken into millions of tiny pieces. He didn't even know why he was so upset, a couple of hours ago he was hell-bent on doing something but here—

"Daddy!" A voice belonging to his daughter exclaimed, he turned around and his eyes widened as his daughter came rushing towards him. He leaned down and picked her up, wondering how this was possible. Was he dreaming? He was probably dreaming. He saw Aria walk towards him.

"Bea—I told yo –" Her eyes widened, "Bea told me she saw you and I didn't believe her. Why are you here?"

Everything he planned escaped his mouth "I-I—well, uh, I" He stammered, "I needed to tell you that I love you" He said, whilst holding his daughter. Bea, for once, didn't interrupt because even she could sense that something important Aria crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know, Ezra—that's not anything new"

"Yeah, you do" He scratched the back of his head and put his daughter down before looking at her again "You're my wife, Aria, and I know we're separated but we're married—you haven't asked for a divorce yet and that must account for something, right? That you still have hope for us … Maybe I'm being a hopeless romantic or an optimist or maybe it's the fact that I'm still in love with and I need to know whether there's hope. Whether there's a chance that we will, one day, we get back together. That night, I was a jerk because I was upset you were leaving—that you were going to leave me. I had gotten so used you being there, I couldn't imagine you not being there and the thought of losing you all over again really stung, Aria." He paused, "Aria, I love you so much and I fear I won't ever be able to love another woman as much I do you."

Aria shook her head, "Please don't—" She said, her eyes full with tears, "Ezra, there's always hope. Especially with us but I'm afraid that I'll do something to mess it up." She added, "Again" She said and noticed her daughter watching her with curiosity.

He walked closer, "You said there was hope" He grinned,

"B-But—"

"Do you love me?"

Hesitantly, she nodded, as she felt his hands on the small of her back pulling her in. She didn't recoil much to her surprise and his.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Aria Fitz, will you give me another chance?—us another chance" He begged,

"I will" She said, with a smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. Bea clapped with excitement as she saw her parents embrace. Aria pulled away, "What's in your chest?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at him. He smiled sheepishly and pulled out a neatly wrapped present.

"Happy 25th Birthday" He said, smiling a little.

Aria,

I love you so much. I have done so since I've known you, properly. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The only woman, I've not been the best boyfriend—perhaps the opposite but one thing I want you to know is that I love you and I will always love you. Forever and always. The first time I met you, I kept thinking who is this wonderful girl? And then, when I realized that you were Hardy's girlfriend it crushed me to my very core after all I hadn't felt this connection with anyone. For years, I spent time with you as a friend and I came to know how wonderful and kind you were—you were as beautiful on the inside as you were on the outside and I fell harder. It took me forever to come to terms with the way I felt. I still am, in a way, I suppose. This relationship may not seem right but it is, I swear to you.

I love you so much, Aria, and I hope you enjoy the signed novel that we first bonded over. Happy 25th birthday and here's to many, many more hopefully with me by your side.

Yours, Ezra.

* * *

**SO, here it is. The last bit is from a note enclosed with the book Ezra had brought for Aria's 25th. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you guys have any questions. It's been a fun journey!**

**xoxo TragicallyConfused**


End file.
